Moonlight
by Luciole et Ode
Summary: UA sans magie. Après avoir été chassé de la maison de son oncle et sa tante le jour-même de sa majorité, une nouvelle vie lui tend les bras. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à oser déployer ses ailes à l'université… Slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**RESUME : **

UA sans magie. Après avoir été chassé de la maison de son oncle et sa tante le jour -même de sa majorité, une nouvelle vie lui tend les bras. Il ne lui reste plus qu'a osé déployer ses ailes à l'université… Slash HP/DM

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) et les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif sans magie. On a toujours trouvé dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus à lire. Après avoir fouillé le site de fond en comble, on se décide à en écrire une, en dépit de cause.

A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**oOo**

**MOONLIGHT**

**PROLOGUE**

On était le 30 Juillet. Il était minuit moins le quart. Harry fêterait bientôt ses 18 ans, seul comme les 15 derniers anniversaires qu'il avait passé dans cette demeure qui n'avait jamais était la sienne, dans cette famille qui jamais ne l'avait aimé. Dans un quart d'heure il serait enfin majeur, se dit-il avec soulagement.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'état de sa chambre. La pièce était petite, voir minuscule et étouffante surtout si on la comparait à la suite de son cousin Dudley qui avait pour lui seul un ensemble de trois pièces. L'aménagement avait toujours été minimal, ses oncle et tante lui ayant toujours fait comprendre de manière détournée ou non qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Dès son arrivée dans cette demeure reluisant d'une perfection dérangeante, on lui avait dit et répété qu'à cause de lui, la famille Dursley avait dû faire des sacrifices pour l'entretenir et qu'il leurs était donc infiniment redevable. Harry avait alors dû se montrer reconnaissant de se voir attribuer une pièce pour son seul usage avec un mobilier composé d'un vieux lit bancale, d'une armoire dont les portes devaient toujours être forcées pour accepter de dévoiler les vieux vêtements de Dudley qu'on lui avait gracieusement donnés et une planche de bois monté sur tréteaux qui faisait office de bureau.

La chambre d'Harry était d'une propreté immaculée et les quelques affaires qui avaient trainé à même le sol quelques instants plus tôt, étaient désormais rangées, à l'abri, dans sa grosse et unique valise. Il l'avait achetée à l'insu de son oncle et de sa tante quelques jours plus tôt, avec dans l'idée qu'elle se révélerait utile dans un futur proche. Il y avait regroupé avec minutie les quelques bien qui étaient sien, les plaçant avec soin entre deux couches de vêtements dans cette valise qui engloutissait son enfance avec appétit, comme si elle percevait la faim de liberté de son propriétaire. Et cette faim était insatiable. Il en avait rêvé pendant des années, lui, seul, isolé dans cette demeure froide qui n'avait jamais été la sienne.

Il récupéra un vieil album, dissimulé sous les planches branlantes et grinçantes du parquet de la chambre. Il s'agissait sans conteste de son bien le plus précieux, les trop peu nombreux souvenirs d'une enfance où une famille aimante l'avait accueillie d'une enfance où il avait été chéri d'une enfance où il avait été heureux. Alors qu'il observait quelques clichés, jaunis par le temps, avec envie, l'horloge de la maison résonna aux douze coups de minuits, le sortant de son apathie nostalgique. Cette enfance était révolue, cet enfant ébouriffé sur ces quelques clichés, cet enfant heureux, et souriant avec le peu de dents qu'il avait, n'était plus lui.

Avec un soupir résigné, il referma l'album, le plaçant avec précaution dans cette valise trop grande pour le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par les coups frappés violemment à sa porte.

Ca y était. On y était enfin, se dit-il alors que la peur le prenait au ventre, que son abdomen le tiraillait et que sa crainte de l'inconnu remontait dans sa gorge qui se serra douloureusement sous les assauts répétés. Il avait vaguement espéré ne pas avoir à partir en pleine nuit. Pourtant les trois coups à sa porte étaient plus clair que n'importe quel ordre ou injonction, car jamais auparavant son oncle n'avait pris la peine de faire connaître sa présence à l'avance, ni de prévenir son arrivée imminente, se contentant généralement de débouler avec force dans la petite chambre.

Il supposait que lui accorder jusqu'au petit matin, lui accordant une dernière nuit au chaud avait été un espoir illusoire. Avec la crainte coutumière précédent une confrontation avec son oncle, il ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci l'accueillit de l'autre côté, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Les mots, bien qu'inutiles, furent prononcés avec la véhémence et le dégout habituel.

_- « Dehors »_

Il avait suffit d'un seul mot pour convaincre Harry qu'il préférait encore passer la nuit dehors sans un toit protecteur au-dessus de sa tête, que de rester une minute de plus à respirer ce mépris habituel. Avec une volonté toute nouvelle, son angoisse oubliée, Harry empoigna son précieux bagage tandis qu'il entendait son oncle redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard rapide à cette pièce qui aurait paru peu accueillante auprès de n'importe quel inconnu mais qui avait toujours été son refuge. Il descendit une dernière fois cet escalier qu'il avait maintes fois emprunté, entendant les voix de la famille Dursley parvenir du salon de la maison. Arrivé en bas, il revêtit sa veste qui était en fait un vieux manteau de son cousin, fait d'un tissu défraichi et bien trop grand pour lui. Ses chaussures dont le cuir était craquelé ne faisaient pas meilleure impression. Dans le vestibule, seul, Harry contempla également les lieux, emprisonnant dans un coin de sa mémoire ces souvenirs douloureux.

Ainsi donc son départ se ferait aussi simplement que cela. C'était une scène qu'il avait imaginé pendant des années : il l'avait tour à tour rêvé puis cauchemardé … Il avait pensé que peut-être, les Dursley auraient aimé être présents, afin de lui faire sentir le soulagement intense d'être enfin débarrassé de sa personne encombrante. Mais la réalité était tout autre : la pièce était vide, les occupants du 4 Privet Drive étant en train de regarder une émission sans aucun intérêt. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il aurait préféré : un mépris clairement affiché dont il avait désormais l'habitude, des moqueries blessantes qu'il aurait fait semblant d'écouter ou tout simplement ce désintérêt total démontrant qu'il avait déjà quitté leur quotidien ? (Connaissant sa Tante Pétunia, Harry était sûr que dès le lendemain matin, les preuves de son existence à Little Whinging auraient disparues. Ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !)

Sans aucun regret, Harry passa le seuil de cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe et referma la porte doucement. Dans le silence de la nuit, il prit une longue et profonde inspiration : Cette liberté tant attendue lui tendait enfin les bras. Sa valise à la main, il releva la tête et contempla la voute étoilée, éclairée par la lueur fantomatique de la pleine lune. Les étoiles l'avaient toujours apaisé et réconforté. Tout irait bien maintenant …

**oOo**

**A suivre …**

**Note : **Fic à l'état de projet… Merci de nous donner votre avis, et de nous encourager dans cette grande entreprise de réussir à updater régulièrement « A fair trade », « Renovatio » et « Moonlight » ! On attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! lol !


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) et les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif sans magie. On a toujours trouvé dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus à lire. Après avoir fouillé le site de fond en comble, on se décide à en écrire une, en dépit de cause.

A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW :**

**kimika su**** : **Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Bonne lecture ! En espérant que cela continuera à te plaire…

**Amistosamente-vuestro**** : **Voilà la suite afin de découvrir un peu plus … Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Juju : **Presque un mois plus tard pour la suite mais la voilà ! On a pris de l'avance pour updater plus souvent …

**Tsu-Chou**** : **Voilà le chapitre suivant. Le 2 est prêt et le 3 presque … On espère te retrouver au rendez-vous à chaque fois. Bonne lecture !

**Lassa-Liam**** : **Merci pour tes encouragements qui font plaisir ! En espérant que ta curiosité sera satisfaite !

**Nana'.'Lea**** : **Voilà quelqu'un qu'on connait ! On t'a déjà vu sur Renovatio ! Profites bien de la suite ! On attend tes commentaires avec impatience !

**Nekochan Miharu**** : **Il aura fallu presque un mois pour te donner de quoi satisfaire ta curiosité… On fera mieux les prochaines fois ! Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**COMMENTAIRES DE LUCIOLE & ODE : **

**Luciole : **Go fuck yourself (pour le contexte : j'ai un coup dans le nez)

**Ode :** Merci pour moi ! Tu n'as pas un coup dans le nez tu as fait semblant pour supporter des cons qui t'ont soulé ce soir – nuance ! Merci de m'avoir lâché d'ailleurs. Tu m'en dois une : JE prends Drago dans mes rêves ce soir !

**Luciole :** NON NEGOCIABLE : j'ai pris une option sur Drago il y a bien longtemps…tu sais à l'époque où j'essayais de te convaincre de lire Harry Potter et que tu ne voulais pas !

**Ode :** Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Un commentaire sur Moonlight ?

**Luciole :** Revenons à nos HYPOGRIFFES ! T'es en version HP là, tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de travers !

**Ode :** On a fait sans Drago ce chapitre ! Pour les réclamations ou plaintes, voir avec Luciole (Ode part en sifflotant l'air de rien !)

**Luciole :** Faites-vous plaisir avec les réclamations …je n'aurais pas débourré d'ici là…

**oOo**

**MOONLIGHT**

**oOo**

**Sans aucun regret, Harry passa le seuil de cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe et referma la porte doucement. Dans le silence de la nuit, il prit une longue et profonde inspiration : Cette liberté tant attendue lui tendait enfin les bras. Sa valise à la main, il releva la tête et contempla la voute étoilée, éclairée par la lueur fantomatique de la pleine lune. Les étoiles l'avaient toujours apaisé et réconforté. Tout irait bien maintenant …**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE UN**

Ce jour, du 31 Juillet 2012, aurait dû célébrer cette liberté tant attendue et si chèrement acquise. Harry avait enfin dix-huit ans et se retrouvait libéré de la tutelle des Dursley… Pourtant, la réalité était un peu moins magique qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer : Harry avait été mis à la porte depuis une heure déjà et se retrouvait donc, à une heure du matin, plongé dans des ténèbres froides et peu rassurantes. Que faire maintenant ? C'était pourtant une question qu'il s'était posé maintes fois et à laquelle il avait énormément réfléchi. Dans son esprit logique, il avait classé de nombreuses possibilités pendant ces longues années d'attente … Pourtant rien ne lui revenait en mémoire, ce qui était un phénomène inhabituel et quelque peu effrayant il fallait bien l'avouer. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'angoisse des derniers jours, de ne pas savoir comment les Dursley réagiraient ? Ou plus simplement au soulagement de se savoir enfin libéré des chaines qui l'avaient emprisonné pendant trop longtemps ?

Le constat de sa situation était cependant sans appel : Harry était certes enfin libre mais avec des cartes en main peu avantageuses. Que faire en pleine nuit à LittleWhinging, quand on était sans foyer et avec des économies qui devaient être dépensées avec parcimonie ? Il aurait pu rejoindre la gare mais celle-ci se trouvait à plusieurs miles et la marche à pied ne le tentait guère, lui qui commençait à sentir une certaine lassitude l'envahir. De toute façon, les premiers trains pour Londres ne partiraient qu'au petit matin donc autant de marche n'était pas utile pour l'instant.

L'idée de dormir un peu était, à cet instant, beaucoup plus attrayante, accordant ainsi à son esprit quelques heures de repos pour pouvoir penser à nouveau clairement et logiquement. Mais où trouver un endroit où dormir à une heure pareille ? Le foyer de sans-abris aurait été la solution la moins coûteuse mais il avait appris par expérience que le lieu était toujours complet. Le Bed&Breakfast à deux miles de Privet Drive était hors de portée de son maigre pécule, amassé à la sueur de son front, et à l'abri des regards avides des Dursley.

Les pas d'Harry le portèrent naturellement dans le parc à proximité de son quartier, là où il avait observé et envié des centaines d'enfants jouer avec une famille ou des amis là où plus d'une fois il s'était caché dans les fourrés pour échapper à la présence tyrannique de son cousin Dudley. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le siège en bois de la balançoire qui grinça lorsqu'elle l'accueillit. Harry se balança mécaniquement, plongé dans ses pensées, sa valise à ses pieds…

De nouveau, il leva la tête vers le ciel et contempla la multitude d'étoiles scintillantes, occupation qu'il chérissait depuis son enfance, occupation au cours de laquelle il avait connu ses seuls moments d'insouciance.

Distraitement, il se mit à rêver à ce que serait sa vie dans les jours et mois à venir. Au début de l'été, il avait appris avec une joie immense et beaucoup de gratitude qu'il avait été accepté au sein de la très célèbre et prestigieuse université londonienne, Poudlard, avec en plus une bourse d'étude, rendant le projet réalisable pour une personne d'aussi pauvre condition que lui. Le département de Physique avait apparemment été charmé par le projet qu'il avait présenté lors de sa demande d'admission. Leur programme d'Astrophysique avait fait rêver Harry, dès qu'il avait été en âge de s'imaginer plus grand. Le jeune homme avait toujours la tête dans les nuages, les yeux tournés vers la multitude d'étoiles le surplombant, comme des phares dans le ciel pour le guider et l'encourager jour après jour.

Monsieur Lupin ! La solution était peut-être là ! Cette pensée fusa dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière et il se redressa brusquement sur le siège en bois inconfortable. La balançoire grinça plus fort puis se tut quand Harry s'immobilisa, le regard dans le vide, concentré à laisser son esprit amener cette bride d'idée à maturation. Remus Lupin était son professeur de Sciences physiques et chimiques au lycée. L'enseignant était adulé de tous ses élèves, même de ceux qui suivaient cette matière à contrecœur.

L'homme s'était pris d'affection pour lui, ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais compris, n'ayant pas l'habitude de susciter ce genre de réactions. C'était cependant cette patience, cette douceur et, paradoxalement, cette passion chez son professeur qui avait poussé Harry à lui dévoiler un jour ce projet dont il rêvait tant. A l'instant même où il s'était livré ainsi, Harry avait instantanément regretté ce moment qu'il jugeait comme une faiblesse, ne souhaitant pas se faire rabaisser une fois encore, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet lui tenant un cœur. Mais l'engouement de Remus Lupin l'avait ensuite rapidement rassuré et ensemble, ils avaient monté petit à petit ce dossier improbable pour Poudlard.

Monsieur Lupin ne jugeait jamais personne. Il ne se fâchait que rarement et réussissait l'exploit de ne jamais élever la voix même dans ces rares moments d'énervement. L'enseignant avait toujours fait comprendre à Harry qu'il serait là pour lui, quelques que soient les difficultés que traverseraient le jeune homme. Se confier était une chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise et Harry avait souvent eu l'impression de le décevoir quant à son silence, surtout quand il croisait son regard curieux. Peut-être pourrait-il aller le voir ? Cette pensée le rendait inconfortable car il détestait plus que tout demander la charité. Cependant, remercier de vive voix cette personne qui avait tant fait pour lui semblait être la bonne chose à faire … Ca et l'idée de profiter d'un petit bout de canapé confortable pour fermer les yeux un instant.

**oOo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la maison de Monsieur Lupin. L'heure plus que tardive faisait hésiter le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait sonner ou bien rebrousser chemin. Dans un élan de courage, il opta pour la première solution et la sonnerie brisa le silence solennel de cette nuit froide. Quelques minutes d'attentes insupportables plus tard, Harry entendit le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille et la porte s'ouvrit, enfin.

_- « Harry ? »_

Les cheveux châtains ébouriffés de l'homme face à lui, ou encore son pyjama froissé, firent réaliser à Harry qu'il ne s'agissait en effet pas d'une heure décente pour déranger les gens. Il sentit avec embarras ses joues chauffées furieusement, signe qu'il devait rougir affreusement. Remus Lupin ne parut pourtant pas fâché car il ouvrit grand sa porte et lui fit signe, dans une invitation muette, d'entrer.

_- « Bonsoir professeur Lupin … », _murmura Harry, en essayant de dissimuler derrière lui sa valise, entreprise périlleuse et impossible à en jugeait le regard de l'homme tout juste sorti du sommeil. _« Je … Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger … Il est tard ! Très tard … Je me demandais si peut-être … Si cela ne vous dérangeait pas trop … euh … »._

_- « Bien sûr Harry. Viens … »._

Timide et gauche, Harry suivit Remus Lupin jusqu'à une cuisine aux teintes rouges chaleureuses, abandonnant derrière lui sa valise et ce qui lui servait de manteau.

_- « Thé ou chocolat chaud, Harry ? »_

_- « Chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît professeur Lupin »._

L'enseignant laissa échapper un petit rire discret en préparant le breuvage de son ancien élève qui s'était aussi avéré être le plus fascinant et son favori.

_- « Tu n'as plus à m'appeler professeur Lupin, Harry. Je ne suis plus ton prof depuis un mois déjà. Tu peux m'appeler Remus … »._

_- « Oh … Euh … »_

A nouveau, Harry se sentit rougir et se détesta pour cela alors qu'il baissait la tête, cachant sa gêne derrière ses lunettes et ses cheveux noirs si indisciplinés. Sa timidité maladive l'avait rendu solitaire et rêveur avec les années et la combattre était un défi de chaque jour.

_-_ _« Professeur Lupin … J'ai conscience que c'est beaucoup demandé mais …est-ce-que-je-pourrais-dormir-ici-cette-nuit ? »_, acheva-t-il aussi rapidement que possible, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.

_- « Pardon Harry, je n'ai pas compris. Peux-tu répéter plus doucement s'il te plaît ? »._

Répéter ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Surtout qu'Harry avait dû lutter pour faire sortir ces quelques mots dans le bon ordre, de sa bouche récalcitrante.

Bien sûr, sa gentillesse étant sans borne, Remus Lupin avait accepté immédiatement quand Harry avait réussi à reformuler correctement sa demande. Puis les deux hommes avaient bu tranquillement leurs boissons, en silence. Harry avait essayé avec difficulté d'ignorer le regard interrogateur de son professeur, posé sur lui.

Quand plus tard dans la nuit, Remus Lupin avait confortablement installé Harry sur son canapé et s'apprêtait à le laisser se reposer, le jeune homme l'avait retenu, sentant que c'était le bon moment pour le faire.

_- « Professeur Lupin ? Je voulais encore vous remercier pour tout ! Je n'aurais jamais été accepté à Poudlard sans vous… Et aussi pour cette nuit … »_

_- « Ne me remercie pas Harry », _lui avait répondu l'homme aux yeux doux et ambrés. _« Tu as été accepté à Poudlard car tu es très intelligent et c'est la seule raison. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Quant à l'autre chose … »,_ ajouta-t-il plus hésitant. _« Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faut Harry ». _Le mentor d'Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il avait ajouté en riant : _« Et au fait … bon anniversaire Harry ! »_

_- « Mais ?... »_, s'était exclamé le jeune garçon, surpris que son professeur connaisse sa date de naissance, et qu'il lui souhaite son anniversaire.

_- « Bonne nuit Harry »._

Au chaud sous les couvertures de Monsieur Lupin, Harry s'était dit qu'il pourrait être bien de prendre des nouvelles de lui plus tard, quand il serait à Londres. La présence réconfortante de son enseignant allait lui manquer…

**oOo**

Quand Remus Lupin émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve le lendemain matin, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour organiser ses souvenirs de la veille. Se souvenant de la présence du jeune Harry Potter dans son salon, il se leva sans tarder et quitta hâtivement sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua qu'Harry était déjà levé : les draps et couvertures avaient été pliées avec soin et posées sur le canapé où son ancien élève avait dormi.

_- « Harry ? », _demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine, pensant y trouver le jeune garçon.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint dans le salon qu'il l'aperçut, ce petit papier contenant l'écriture soignée de celui qui avait été son élève. Lentement, il se pencha et attrapa le morceau de feuille déchirait. Il lut les quelques mots écris dessus puis le posa sur les couvertures. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur la rue et se perdit dans la contemplation de celle-ci qui s'animait petit à petit. Un sourire heureux se dessina petit à petit sur les lèvres de l'enseignant de Sciences physiques du lycée de LittleWhinging.

Sur les couvertures, un papier blanc un peu froissé par ses mains laissait entrapercevoir les mots suivant : _« Merci … pour tout ! Harry »_

**oOo**

Le trajet avait été court. A peine une heure. A peine le temps d'organiser ses pensées encore dispersées par un réveil bien matinal. Ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer davantage dans le quotidien de son professeur, et craignant de devoir faire face aux questions inquiétées de ce dernier qui, il en était certain, ne se contenterait pas, cette fois, des vagues explications qu'il lui avait donné la veille, il avait préféré se lever aux aurores.

Le train ralentissait déjà, et mit court à ses pensées ensommeillées. Récupérant son bagage, il descendit sur les quais bondés où s'entrechoquaient voyageurs et travailleurs, pressés par les impératifs de leur quotidien. Il récupéra dans sa poche un petit carnet duquel il sortit un papier froissé. Sur ce dernier on pouvait lire :

_Le Chaudron Baveur_

_6, Chemin de traverse_

_Londres_

**oOo**

Il resta quelques minutes devant le bâtiment lui faisant face, perdu dans la contemplation de ces murs défraichis par le temps, de cette porte qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs, de ces fenêtres rendues opaques par la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Le bâtiment se révélait vétuste et il hésita un instant avant d'y entrer, tout à coup incertain quant à sa décision.

Il avait pourtant préparé sa fuite depuis longtemps. Durant des années, il avait tenté d'organiser son avenir l'après-Dursley comme il l'appelait. Arès avoir reçu (par l'intermédiaire du professeur Lupin) son dossier d'inscription pour Poudlard, il avait fait quelques recherches de logements temporaires et peu onéreux dans la capitale anglaise. Le maigre pécule dont il disposait ne lui permettant pas d'extravagance, il avait noté l'adresse d'une auberge de jeunesse en plein centre de Londres. Sur la publicité on pouvait y lire le nom de l'auberge : le Chaudron Baveur. Bien que le coût des nuitées dans l'auberge était relativement peu onéreux, il avait imaginé un de ces bâtiments modernes puant les mises aux normes et la productivité.

N'ayant pourtant guère le choix, il mit de côté ses inquiétudes et pénétra dans le bâtiment. A son grand soulagement, l'intérieur, bien qu'ancien, faisait preuve d'un certain charme. La pièce qu'il découvrit devait faire office de cantine et salle commune, supposa-t-il à la vue des tables disposées aux grés des besoins, et des fauteuils colorés placés dans un coin de la pièce. De l'ensemble se dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale qui eut tôt fait de le rassurer.

Soulagé, il se dirigea vers le comptoir qui s'étalait sur la longueur entière d'un des murs. Un homme y était accoudé, attendant probablement l'arrivé de nouveaux clients. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Harry ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits de son visage. Il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il avait peur que l'on remarque sa présence s'il était amené à faire trop de bruit. Il se sentait étrangement piégé, comme une proie tentant vainement de se tapir dans quelques trous obscurs, espérant échapper aux chasseurs impitoyables. L'homme pourtant ne le remarqua qu'après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, quand Harry décida enfin de faire connaître sa présence.

_- « Euh… Bonjour ? »_

_- « Tu te décides enfin à me parler gamin ? » _

Le ton, bien que joueur, le prit de court. Désormais à quelques pas seulement du comptoir éclairé, Harry pouvait discerner avec plus de précisions la silhouette de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était relativement petit et d'une certaine consistance qui donnait à ces joues potelées, un air jovial et accueillant.

Perdu dans la contemplation des traits fatigués de l'homme, Harry en oublia presque de répondre.

_- « Il me faudrait … Une chambre s'il vous plait »_

Cette phrase fit sourire le gérant qui ne devait pas être habitué à des demandes autres.

_- « Ouais, je m'en doute gamin. Combien de temps restes-tu ? »_

_- « Euh … Je ne sais pas trop. Quelques jours au moins monsieur »_

_- « Dortoirs ou chambre séparée ? »_

Le choix du dortoir serait plus judicieux pour lui qui tentait de limiter ses dépenses. Pourtant l'idée de partager une chambre avec des inconnus ne le rassurait guère.

_- « … Euh, une chambre s'il vous plait »_

_- « Ah mais moi, tout me plait gamin ! » _

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé part l'inconfort de ce jeune homme ébouriffé qui ne semblait pas capable de sortir une phrase complète sans balbutiements répétitifs et sans politesses inutiles. Il se calma pourtant rapidement et tendit une clef à son nouveau client.

_- « Voici la clé, tu as la 406. Les nuit coûtent 25 pounds et sont payées d'avance. Si tu prends la chambre pour une semaine, tu as 15% de réduction. Les repas sont servis toute la journée et coutent 6 pounds. Ok gamin ? »_

_- « Je vais prendre la chambre pour une semaine s'il vous plait monsieur»_

_- « Très bien alors ça te fera 148,75 pounds gamin »_

C'était un montant onéreux pour le jeune homme dont chaque dépense était contrôlée avec soin. Pourtant résigné, il récupéra une enveloppe de sa veste et déposa son dû sur le comptoir, tout en récupérant la clé que le gérant lui tendait toujours.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient vers sa chambre. Il entendit le vieil homme criait derrière lui.

_- « Hé gamin, appelle-moi Tom désormais »_

Harry se contenta d'un timide hochement de tête et eut tôt fait de reprendre son ascension.

**oOo**

Il était 20 heures, Harry était allongé de tout son long sur son petit lit. Il avait passé cette première journée à parcourir les rues encombrées de la capitale dans l'espoir de trouver un travail qu'il pourrait conserver après la rentrée scolaire qui ne tarderait pas. Ses pieds gonflés et rougis témoignaient sans peine de la distance parcourue dans ces chaussures trop grandes pour lui.

Il avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans grand succès, dans ses vêtements les plus chics, un jean foncé et une chemise blanche qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter avant son départ précipité de LittleWhinging. Pourtant il n'avait essuyé que des refus, donné avec cette nonchalance cruelle à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer. Il ne devait être qu'un parmi tant d'autres à la recherche d'un emploi. Il avait été dans des restaurants luxueux, dans des magasins divers, et jusqu'à des endroits guère fréquentables.

**OoO Flash-Back OoO**

Il se tenait devant ce qui devait faire office de station essence à en juger par la devanture de l'édifice. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il entra dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier était d'une propreté douteuse. Le local contenait des étagères de magazines dont Harry s'efforça de ne pas les regarder, mal à l'aise par ces corps féminins et masculins dénudés, et photographiés dans des poses obscènes. Sans tenir compte des détritus qui jonchaient le sol, il se dirigea avec une assurance feinte qu'il maîtrisait à peine vers la caisse. Il y fut accueilli par un jeune homme bardé de tatouages multiples et d'anneaux divers transperçant sa peau pâle à divers endroits, tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme était occupé à fumer, ce qui ne devait pas être du tabac à en juger par les effluves étouffantess'échappant de sa bouche aux dents jaunies.

_- « … Bonjour monsieur »_

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? »_

Le ton agressif le surprit, bien qu'il y était désormais habitué.

_- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger…..je me demandais si….. »_

_- « J'ai pas toute la journée le morpion, et comme tu l'as dit, tu me déranges…alors accouche » _

_- « Un travail….je cherche du travail…. »_

_- « On embauche pas les mineurs ici morpion. Du vent ! »_

_- « En fait….je suis….majeur monsieur… »_

_- « On lui dira….maintenant dégage ! »_

Ce n'était pas le premier à le croire mineur. Devant l'agressivité évidente et de son vis-à-vis, il ne prit pourtant pas la peine de lui montrer sa carte d'identité et pris congé après un adieu poli.

**OoO Fin du Flash-Back OoO**

A son retour bredouille à l'auberge, il s'était empressé de retirer ses vêtements, peu désireux de les salir davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et avec dans l'espoir de les économiser pour ses sorties futures. Depuis, il était allongé sur son lit, grignotant avec peu d'appétit une baguette de pain qu'il avait acheté dans une épicerie, ne souhaitant, ni se mêler à la foule de l'auberge, ni dépenser son argent inutilement.

Sa chambre, il l'avait découvert la veille, était …minuscule. Pour seul mobilier, il disposait d'un lit étroit et d'une table. Bien que spartiate, la pièce était d'une propreté immaculée et embaumait la lavande.

Ereinté par une journée de marche, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**oOo**

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent de la même façon. Il se levait aux aurores et après une rapide toilette dans les douches communes, il quittait l'auberge. Il passait ensuite la journée à marcher dans les dédales interminables de la capitale dans l'espoir de trouver enfin un travail.

Au bout de six jours de recherche et après une journée passée sous la pluie diluvienne, Harry rentra dans l'auberge d'une démarche accablée, abattu par autant de refus. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du gérant, il eut tôt fait de détourner le regard, honteux de son état alors que de l'eau s'échappait de ces vêtement détrempés.

_- « Hé gamin ! Viens un peu par-là »_

Bien que le ton ait été chaleureux, Harry ne put empêcher la panique de le gagner. Abdiquant pourtant face au regard insistant du gérant, Harry s'approcha du comptoir, ses pas mesurés et prudents.

_- « Bonjour monsieur Tom »_

Alors qu'il s'attendait à essuyer quelques remontrances, le gérant se contenta de déposer devant lui une tâche d'eau chaude dans laquelle il jeta négligemment quelques feuilles de thé. Face aux regards interrogateurs et prudents du jeune homme face à lui, Tom lui tendit la tasse plus franchement, un sourire doux peint sur les lèvres.

_- « Bois gamin, t'en as bien besoin. »_

_- « … Merci monsieur Tom »_

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement à l'entente de ces politesses incessantes que le jeune homme se faisait un devoir d'accompagner chacune de ces phrases, même les plus courtes.

_- « Alors dis-moi gamin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui pour rentrer dans un tel état ? »_

Alors que le jeune commençait prudemment à baisser sa garde, à l'entente de ces quelques mots curieux, Tom le vit se vêtir, trop hâtivement pour n'être autre chose que le résultat d'une habitude prise par défense, de l'habit du mensonge.

_- « … Je visitais la ville … Un peu de tourisme … »_

Pour l'avoir vu observer avec attention les panneaux des annonces où se mêler diverses offres, certaines moins glorieuses que les autres, il supposait que le jeune homme était en réalité à la recherche d'un emploi. Et au vue de cet argent qu'il ne dépensait qu'avec trop de soin, il se retrouverait bien rapidement dans une situation … délicate, estima Tom.

Il contempla quelques instants le jeune homme assis face à lui. Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des yeux verts qui n'avaient guère peu d'éclat, le peu qui en restait dissimulé derrière ces montures de lunettes grossièrement réparées, le teint pâle d'avoir trop peu mangé, ce corps famélique….tout en lui laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de se retrouver, seul, à combattre pour survivre. Et si Tom n'avait pas lui-même eut le loisir d'observer les papiers du jeune homme, il l'aurait probablement pris pour un fugueur.

Tout en lui criait à l'aide, et jamais Tom n'avait été homme à refuser assistance à quelques âmes en détresse. Il avait vu à maintes reprises le jeune homme revenir, éreinté, après une journée où il n'avait fait, il ne savait quoi, avec pour seul subsistance que les restes d'une baguette déjà bien entamée. Il n'était pas non plus homme à se voiler la face, à se complaire dans le mensonge quand la vérité lui était crié en pleine face. Il savait que le jeune homme avait cruellement besoin d'aide mais il savait aussi qu'il refuserait tous gestes s'apparentant à de la charité.

_- « Ecoute gamin, si c'est du boulot que tu cherches, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi… »_

_- « NON ! … Enfin, je veux dire… Je … »_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry eut le désir étrange de se confier, à cet homme qui, à en juger par son air naturellement curieux et la désinvolte nonchalance qui en émanait, devait en avoir entendu d'autres, de ces histoires sordides, devait en avoir vu d'autres, de ces hommes perdus, devait en avoir connu d'autres, de ces personnes brisées qui attendent patiemment que la chance tourne, enfin.

_- « Ecoutes gamin, tu fais comme tu veux. Tout ce que je dis, moi, c'est que mon beau-frère recherche un extra pour son bar, alors si tu es intéressé…. »_

Il accompagna ses paroles de quelques gestes maladroits vers les tiroirs lui faisant face, à la recherche de quelques papiers corroborant ses paroles prometteuses. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il les tendit au jeune homme qui hésitait ne serait-ce qu'à les regarder, trop honteux de nécessiter l'aide d'un étranger.

_- « Allez gamin, prends-le… Je comptais l'afficher au panneau demain mais, en ce moment, la clientèle est principalement composée de touristes, alors… Je ne vois pas trop qui ça pourrait intéresser ici… »_

Face au regard insistant du gérant, Harry abdiqua finalement, rangeant précautionneusement le papier dans son sac, attentif à ne pas le souiller de cette eau dont il était actuellement épanché.

_- « Bien ! Bon alors en échange gamin, j'aurais besoin que tu me donne un petit coup de main… Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? »_

Le regard du jeune homme qui, quelques instants auparavant, avait émis quelques étincelles d'espoir, se voila instantanément, comme s'il était habitué à toujours payer ses dettes, qu'elles aient été contrecarrées ou non, qu'elles aient été réelles ou pas. Avant que le jeune homme ne se retranche davantage encore sur lui-même, Tom reprit la parole.

_- « Pas de panique gamin, je m'explique ! Si tu comptes rester encore une semaine, j'aimerais bien que tu me dépannes… Un de mes clients qui était là depuis un mois m'aidait tous les jours en faisant un peu de ménage par-ci, par-là en échange d'une petite ristourne. Mais il est parti ce matin alors je me retrouve un peu pris aux pattes. Si tu es intéressé, tu m'aiderais deux à trois heures par jours et en échange, petit déjeuner et diner offerts et la chambre ne te couterait que 10 pounds._

_- « D'accord »_, répondit Harry doucement, les yeux baissés. _« Vous pouvez compter sur moi monsieur Tom. »_

_- « Parfait ! Allez, va te reposer, tu en as bien besoin ! Je viendrais te réveiller pour le repas »._

**OoO**

Le lendemain, c'est avec un nouvel élan, empli d'un espoir nouveau, d'une volonté forte, qu'il se tenait face à un édifice … insolite. Se bataillait sur la devanture, des architectures d'époque éloignées. Une grande arche en pierre, au-dessus de l'entrée, côtoyait de grandes sculptures en fer forgé, s'élevaient dans les airs pour supporter le bâtiment. Sur une enseigne bleue foncée, on pouvait lire le nom du bar, écrit en blanc. _« Moonlight »_. Cet endroit avait l'air … Bizarre ! Mais comparait à certains des endroits où Harry avait été démarché, plus rien ne l'étonnait désormais.

Il tenta de lisser ses cheveux rebelles afin de paraître le plus possible à son avantage – sans succès. La longue nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eu et le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait dévoré, avaient donné quelques touches de couleur à son teint si pâle et fatigué. D'un pas hésitant, il franchit la lourde porte en bois.

De l'autre côté, il découvrit une très grande salle, surplombait par de multiples mezzanines aux rambardes en fer forgé. Les murs bleus nuits donnaient une ambiance électrique à la pièce. Des tables en aluminium étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la salle, entourées par des tabourets ou des canapés noirs. Sur la droite, un grand comptoir en bois sombre longeait tout le mur qui était agrémenté d'un grand miroir sur lequel étaient disposées des étagères remplies de verres et de boissons, plus colorées les unes que les autres.

Harry s'approcha du comptoir après avoir longuement contemplé le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un jeune homme roux, à l'allure dégingandée était en train de compléter les stocks de boissons alcoolisées.

_- « Bonjour … Je viens pour le poste de serveur … », _déclara-t-il doucement, sans oser fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

_- « Salut »_, lui dit le jeune homme en se redressant. _« Attends ici un instant, je vais voir si Greyback te reçoit ou pas … »._

Harry regarda son interlocuteur disparaître derrière une porte dissimulée à l'autre bout du comptoir. L'attente commença … Harry resta sur place de longues minutes, à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. La porte finit par se rouvrir, dévoilant un homme à l'allure très impressionnante. Le propriétaire des lieux paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'années à en juger par les quelques rides présentes sur ses traits. Il était très grand et avait des épaules larges : Il devait être le genre d'homme auquel personne ne devait oser se frotter, au risque de s'y piquer. Le plus étrange était ses yeux bleus lumineux et froids et sa chevelure grisée et argentée qui retombait sur ses tempes. Sa joue gauche était barrée de trois cicatrices parallèles, qui courraient de son œil à son cou.

_- « Bonjour monsieur », _salua Harry avec sa politesse et sa timidité habituelle, se maudissant intérieurement quand il sentit ses joues chauffées sous l'examen du dénommé Greyback.

_- « Et tu es ? »_, lui répondit l'homme avec autorité, sans aucune chaleur perceptible dans sa voix rauque.

_- « Je m'appelle Harry Potter… Je viens pour le poste de serveur … »._

Le propriétaire le dévisagea un long moment passant en revue le jeune homme devant lui : trop craintif pour être à l'aise avec la clientèle, trop chétif pour réussir à se frayer un chemin quand le bar était bondé … trop timide conclut-il en le voyant rougir encore plus, et se cacher derrière ses cheveux rebelles.

_- « Hum … Expliques-moi Potter pourquoi que je devrais t'engager … »_

_- « Oh ! Et bien …. Euh … », _commença à bégayer Harry avant de se taire, très intimidé par le regard perçant de son interlocuteur.

_- « Tu sais préparer des cocktails ? », _demanda brusquement Greyback, perdant patience.

_- « Euh … Non … »_

_- « Tu sais porter dix consommations différentes sur un plateau et slalomer entre les clients sans les déranger dans leur mouvement ? »_

_- « Euh … Non … »_

_- « Je crois que c'est assez évident Potter … Je ne pense pas que tu sois à ta place dans un endroit comme celui-ci ! », _conclut le propriétaire en se retournant pour apostropher le jeune roux qui portait des caisses pleines de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient entre elles.

_- « Weasley, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de faire attention à ces fichues bouteilles ? Gare à toi s'il y a de la casse ! »_

_- « J'ai une bonne mémoire et j'apprends vite … », _s'exclama soudainement Harry qui refusait que tout se joue en si peu de temps.

_- « Et ? », _déclara Greyback d'un ton bourru, en se retournant vers ce jeune qui lui faisait perdre du temps.

_- « J'apprendrais vite les recettes des cocktails ! », _assura le petit brun avec une voix plus sûr.

_- « Ecoutes euh … Potter. Je suis très occupé au cas où tu ne le verrais pas. Je le pensais vraiment quand je disais que tu n'as pas ta place dans ce genre d'endroit. Je cherche quelqu'un de plus … Enfin, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'a poussé ici ! », _déclara Greyback, en regardant attentivement le serveur roux qui faisait exprès de bouger la caisse de bouteilles pour énerver son patron.

_- « En fait, c'est Tom, du Chaudron Baveur, qui m'a conseillé de venir ici », _ajouta Harry d'une voix plus basse et hésitante, un peu honteux de devoir avouer ce fait pour avoir, il l'espérait, une autre chance.

Il lui fallait vraiment une autre chance. S'il ne trouvait pas une source de revenue rapidement, il serait le premier étudiant de Poudlard SDF… Sa confession eut l'air d'avoir de l'effet car le propriétaire du Moonlight se retourna brusquement et se rapprocha de lui, faisant se reculer un peu Harry qui n'était pas rassuré par cet homme.

_- « Tom ? », _répéta-t-il en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux qui dû lutter contre sa timidité maladive pour soutenir son regard, sachant que tout allait se jouer en quelques instants. _« Bon … Reviens à 18h ce soir, on verra ce que tu arrives à faire … », _marmonna-t-il, pas très emballé par l'idée mais manifestement acculé par le fait que le jeune homme était une « recommandation » de son beau-frère.

_- « Ne sois pas en retard »_, ajouta-t-il sans prendre la peine de le regarder à nouveau, déjà intéressé pas une autre question, un autre problème.

Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry, faisant scintiller ses yeux d'un vert si inhabituel, cachés à l'abri des regards derrière une monture ronde et disgracieuse. Il vit le jeune roux lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux, au loin.

**OoO**

**A suivre …**

**Nombre de chapitres : **Non déterminé

Le chapitre 2 est prêt et le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et bientôt fini… On y retrouve … Dragooooo, le seul et l'unique.

Merci pour ceux qui ont décidé de suivre Moonlight !

Et merci de nous encourager ! On en a bien besoin ! On vient de faire une pause de plus d'une semaine dans « A fair trade », « Renovatio » et « Moonlight » … Grosse fatigue, manque de motivation et gros doutes par moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) et les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :**

C'est un univers alternatif sans magie. On a toujours trouvé dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus à lire. Après avoir fouillé le site de fond en comble, on se décide à en écrire une, en dépit de cause.

A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**oOo**

**Nombre de chapitres : **1, 2 et 3 écrits. La suite est en cours !

**A suivre …**

**Bonjour à tous !**

Pour ceux qui suivent Renovatio et Fair Trade, vu que l'on a pas publié ce week end (c'est de la faute d'Ode car elle n'a pas de chapitre de prêt) on tente de vous soudoyer par un chapitre de Moonlight. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bon en même temps s'il vous plait pas ….vous engueulez encore une fois Ode car elle en a écrit la grosse moitié et je vous parle même pas du Chapitre 3 qui est presque finit et dont je n'ais pas écrit la moindre petite ligne.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ptitcoeurfragile : **Merci pour ta review, brève mais droit au but…..on aime !lol. On espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours, la suite ne devrait pas être trop longue. On va essayer max Deux semaines !

**Flodalys : **Comment ça tu penses continuer à nous suivre? Non non non ca va pas du tout ça ! je te confirme que tu VAS continuer à vous suivrent ! lol. On blague. Pour les fautes, trop dsl on relie toutes les deux mais c'est vrai que ca peut nous échapper. On essairas de limiter les fautes dans les prochains chapitres.

**Harry-Snape-Potter : S**alut ! Merci bcp pour ta review ! Pour Harry, oui on va clairement voir Harry évoluer, mais ce sera un processus assez long car le pauvre est bien traumatisé….dans les prochains chapitre on a prévu des flash-back sur son enfance. Sinon pour la descritpion heureusement que tu nous le fait remarquer car on avait un peu zapper lol. Du coup elle sera dans le chapitre trois (rien que pour toi ! on est attentionnée hein !lol) par contre pas les cheveux long dsl ! Mais pour tes beaux yeux on va lui faire les cheveux pas structurés et donc pas trop courts !

**Caence : **Coucou toi ! On te connait dis nous ! Merci de suivre également Moonlight et d'en plus nous laisser un petit commentaire, c'est très sympa. En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décoive pas ! A bientôt on espère

**- Un mot d'Ode ? **Euh ….Salut (6 pts pour ceux qui reconnaissent la citation du film)

**- Un mot de Luciole ? **Merci pou cette contribution !

**- Un mot d'Ode ? **Publicité…PUB (6pts bonus…c'est facile c'est le même film !)

**- Un mot de Luciole ? **Arrête ça me donne envie de le regarder !

**- Un mot d'Ode ? **Petite surprise dans ce chapitre ! Première apparition de Drago. Profitez en bien !

**- Un mot de Luciole ? **….ben….j'ais plus rien à dire ….

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas,

nous aimons les REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

**MOONLIGHT**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**oOo**

_**« Bon … Reviens à 18h ce soir, on verra ce que tu arrives à faire … », **_**marmonna-t-il, pas très emballé par l'idée mais manifestement acculé par le fait que le jeune homme était une « recommandation » de son beau-frère.**

_**- « Ne sois pas en retard »**_**, ajouta-t-il sans prendre la peine de le regarder, déjà intéressé pas une autre question, un autre problème.**

**oOo**

_ - « Fais un peu attention nom de dieu, c'est ton troisième verre de la soirée ! »_

La réplique acide, prononcée par un Greyback qui tentait vainement de contenir son mécontentement, résonna aux oreilles d'un Harry, maladroit dans son désir de trop bien faire.

_ - « Excusez-moi Monsieur Greyback »_

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de le gracier de quelques remarques, sarcastiques ou même rassurantes, et eut tôt fait de l'ignorer de nouveau, tout occupé à servir les cocktails commandés par la jeune fille, accoudée au bar, qui à en juger par son expression exaspéré, s'impatientait.

**oOo**

Il était arrivé à cinq heures et demie, une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous officiel, tant il était fébrile, et incapable de contenir son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves. Le rouquin qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt l'avait accueilli avec quelques mots d'encouragements et un sourire sincère dont il ne semblait pouvoir se départir. Le dénommé Ron avait, par la suite, entreprit de lui faire découvrir le fonctionnement du bar, revenant sur le principe des pompes à bières, des principaux alcools proposés,parmi la multitude de bouteilles s'entremêlant dans un ballet de couleurs féériques sur les étagères encombrées. Il lui détailla la composition des cocktails les plus demandés, agrémentant les plus simples d'une démonstration rapide. Scrupuleux, Harry prenait en note chaque mot, chaque souffle, chaque virgule, émis par le rouquin.

_ - « Alors pour la Bièrraubeurre, tu verses une demie pinte de bière dans laquelle tu rajoutes, un quart de vodka, 3 sucres et une touche d'hydromel...tu mélanges le tout et voilà ! C'est la spécialité de la maison. »_.

Il lui tendit le verre en question, impatient de lui faire découvrir le breuvage. Malgré les chaudes recommandations du roux qui ne jurait que par ce breuvage des dieux, comme il se plaisait à y faire référence, Harry se permit d'être septique. Ne souhaitant pourtant pas faire d'impair si tôt dans son apprentissage, il prit le verre en question et le porta prudemment à ses lèvres récalcitrantes. Avec précaution, il goutta le liquide ambré qui eut tôt fait de lui brûler la bouche, la gorge puis, bientôt, l'estomac. Le miel contenu dans l'hydromel et le sucre ajouté vinrent pourtant bientôt remplacer cette brûlure infernale qui semblait consommer ses organes un à un.

Les yeux rougis, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court, il remercia le rouquin d'un bref signe de tête. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier éclata de rire :

_- « C'est pas pour les moldus, hein ? »_

_- « Les moldus ? »_

_- « Ouais, les moldus… Les petits buveurs quoi… ! »_

Il découvrit, qu'adjacentes au bar, se trouvaient de petites cuisines dans lesquelles étaient préparés les snacks proposés par l'établissement. Alors que la partie bar n'était qu'un mélange confus pour le jeune homme, il se dit que les cuisines avaient l'avantage de lui être familières, à lui qui avait passé son adolescence à préparer des repas dont il ne pouvait, lui-même, manger que les quelques restes, gracieusement offerts par sa « famille ».

D'après les dires du jeune roux, l'établissement marchait de manière prolifique, d'autant plus que la rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas et que le Moonlight ne se trouvait éloigné des campus universitaires que de quelques pâtés de maison. Il avait ainsi découvert que sa propre université, « Poudlard », se situait à moins de 10 minutes à pied de l'endroit où il espérait décrocher un emploi permanent.

Alors que l'établissement allait ouvrir ses portes et que Ron l'avait menait à l'extérieur pour lui montrer les poubelles, il vit une jeune femme blonde à l'air rêveur s'approcher.

_- « Hey Luna, viens dire bonjour au petit nouveau ». _

Luna, comme la présenta Ron, travaillait dans l'établissement depuis deux ans et lui avait, à lui-même, tout appris.

_- « Bonjour Harry »._

Harry en était encore au stade d'interrogation à se demander comment la jeune femme connaissait son prénom que, déjà, cette dernière disparaissait dernière les portes massives de chê et Harry la suivirent rapidement, Ron ne cessant de déblatérer sur tel ou tel cocktail, s'imaginant être d'une aide précieuse alors que le jeune brun, confus, se contentait désormais de quelques vagues hochements de tête à intervalles réguliers.

Quand ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le bar, Harry fut subjugué par la vision enchanteresse qui l'accueillit derrière les portes. Alors que quelques instants auparavant la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre certaine, cette dernière était désormais illuminée de mille feux. Sur la totalité du plafond et par un procédé qui lui restait mystérieux, étaient projetés des points lumineux. Aux yeux de gens aguerris tel qu'Harry, ces points lumineux n'étaient autre que les étoiles visibles au-dessus de la capitale anglaise. Suspendue dans les airs, Harry se délecta également de la vue d'une grande sphère luminescente, hommage visuel au satellite naturel de la Terre.

Ron et Luna rejoignirent rapidement le long comptoir de l'établissement, laissant Harry figé sur les pas de la porte, tout occupé qu'il était à sa contemplation de la salle. Il avait l'impression de retrouver ces moments familiers et apaisants où il contemplait la voute étoilée, dans la nuit noire de la ville de LittleWhinging. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait regretté avec sa venue à Londres, c'était celle de ne plus être en mesure de contempler ce chef d'œuvre de la nature, camouflé derrière les lumières de la capitale qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il avait tort. Tout irait bien. Les étoiles veilleraient sur lui comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

_- « Potter, arrêtes de rêvasser, nom de dieu ! », _s'exclama soudain Greyback, le faisant sursauter et sortir de son songe éveillé avec regret.

Harry se hâta de rejoindre le personnel qui s'était déjà changé et avait revêtu l**'**uniforme obligatoire qui leurs était imposé : jean noir et tee-shirt rouge. D'après Ron, la couleur très voyante du tee-shirt n'avait pour seul objectif que celui de rendre les serveurs le plus visible possible pour les clients.

Alors que tous prenaient poste, lui-même relégué aux cuisines pour la première partie de la soirée, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

**OoO**

_ - « Fais un peu attention nom de dieu, c'est ton troisième verre de la soirée ! »_

_ - « Excusez-moi Monsieur Greyback »_

Il était minuit. Il avait quitté les cuisines à 22 heures lorsque ces dernières furent enfin fermées. Il avait passé quatre heures aux fourneaux, cuisinant, découpant, cuisant … du sandwich le plus simple, jusqu'au ragoût de pommes (apparemment spécialité de l'établissement). Après être resté avec lui pendant deux heures, et voyant que le jeune homme se débrouillait à merveille, Ron l'avait délaissé pour aller lui-même s'occuper du bar en compagnie de Luna et du propriétaire.

Il était minuit et si tout c'était très bien passé lorsqu'il avait été confiné aux cuisines, il enchainait désormais les catastrophes. En à peine deux heures, il avait cassé trois verres, renversé une bonne dizaine de bière et écrasé une bonne centaine d'orteils, au grand damne du propriétaire qui posait sur lui un regard frustré à peine contenu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Greyback le reléguait de nouveau aux cuisines alors que, déjà, la clientèle commençait à se raré se mit à ranger, classer et laver avec soin automatisme que sa Tante Petunia lui avait fait acquérir dès son plus jeune âge afin qu'il apprenne à se rendre utile et à amoindrir la charge financière qu'il mettait sur les frêles épaules de son oncle et sa tante si généreux. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, attendant avec appréhension le bilan de la soirée avec le propriétaire … Assurément, Monsieur Greybackne l'emploierait pas : il avait fait preuve au cours de la soirée d'une maladresse incroyable qui s'expliquait par l'anxiété de l'enjeu de ce possible emploi. Il aurait encore été un résident du 4 Privet Drive à LittleWhinging, il aurait eu le droit à une punition bien plus sévère et contraignante qu'un simple renvoi désintéressé.

La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand bruit, faisant sursauter Harry qui manqua de tomber de l'escabeau sur lequel il était juché.

_- « Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! », _s'exclama Greyback, surpris de trouver le jeune homme dans une telle situation.

_- « Et bien … J'ai fini de ranger et nettoyer Monsieur Greyback alors j'étais en train de faire un rapide inventaire de votre stock … », _balbutia Harry en se sentant à nouveau rougir, ayant l'impression d'être pris en faute.

A l'entente du long soupir qui passa les lèvres pincées du propriétaire, il s'agissait sûrement de davantage qu'une simple impression.

_- « Potter … Rentrez ! Je vous ai assez vu ce soir ! Allez-y avant de faire une nouvelle catastrophe … »_

_- « Oh … Merci de m'avoir laissé essayer monsieur Greyback… »_, murmura Harry sans oser lever la tête vers son interlocuteur, en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie des cuisines.

Retour à la case départ. Dès demain, il allait devoir recommencer à arpenter les rues cruelles de la capitale à la recherche d'un emploi qui lui permettrait de se nourrir pendant l'année. La bourse d'étude qu'il avait reçue de Poudlard ne lui permettrait d'être déchargé que des frais d'inscriptions exorbitants et, avec un peu de chance, une partie de son futur loyer.

_- « Potter ! », _s'exclama à nouveau le propriétaire du Moonlight qui était si impressionnant, tant par sa carrure que par le timbre de sa voix très autoritaire.

_- « Oui Monsieur Greyback ? »_

_- « Reviens demain soir, même heure … », _soupira-t-il.

_- « Oh Monsieur Greyback … », _commença à répondre Harry, qui se sentit soudainement bien plus léger.

_- « J'attends des progrès très rapidement Potter ! »._

Le propriétaire du bar quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui une cuisine reluisante et silencieuse avec au milieu, un jeune homme qui, la tête baissée, avait un sourire lumineux aux lèvres que personne ne pourrait contempler.

**OoO**

La semaine avait défilé rapidement au fur et à mesure que le quotidien s'était, peu à peu, installé : Réveil, petit-déjeuner, travail au Chaudron Baveur, travail au Moonlight et enfin repos. Les journées s'enchainaient, se ressemblaient…

Harry avait découvert des choses nouvelles telles que commencer la journée avec un repas consistant ou ne pas être réveiller aux aurores par la voix criarde de sa tante.

Pourtant, même s'il était libéré de l'emprise des Dursley, son quotidien était aussi contraignant qu'au 4 Privet Drive. Ses économies étaient en train de fondre petit à petit et toutes ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers cette sonnette d'alarme qui hurlait en lui. Sa situation financière ne s'était pas améliorée depuis ses débuts catastrophiques au Moonlight …

La semaine avait défilé sans qu'il n'ait plus aucun contact avec le propriétaire du bar. Tous les soirs, c'était Ron qui lui disait de revenir de lendemain et Greyback n'était plus venu lui parler, que ce soit pour lui faire des remontrances ou lui annoncer un début de contrat officiel. Pourtant, Harry se démenait pour que ce souhait se réalise ! A l'abri des regards au Chaudron Baveur, il s'était entrainé à marcher avec un plateau empli de verres plus ou moins sophistiqués et à reproduire certains cocktails que Ron lui avait montré une multitude de fois déjà mais dont il peinait à reproduire.

Malgré de nombreux instants de pessimisme, Harry avait fini par progresser … Au bout d'une semaine, il arrivait à contrôler le débit des pompes à bière et l'inclinaison du verre pour que celui-ci ne soit pas rempli que de mousse ou ne déborde pas. Il était aussi désormais capable de servir les clients sans renverser son plateau, ni écraser tout ce qui était sur son chemin – bien que la montée des escaliers étroits vers les mezzanines soit toujours sujette à quelques sueurs froides. Harry était très fier de réussir à finir les soirées sans empester les alcools dont il avait sans cesse imbibé son uniforme les premiers temps. A la place, il avait gagné quelques crampes au niveau des épaules, mais rien d'insurmontable pour lui qui avait été mis aux travails manuels dès son plus jeune âge. Il restait encore un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas du tout : prendre des commandes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré par un fond sonore si fort et quasi insupportable pour lui, aussi écouter les clients hurler leur commande était une pénible tâche pour lui. Heureusement que Ron et Luna ne lui mettaient pas des bâtons dans les roues et l'aidaient toujours volontiers.

Malgré des progrès continuels, aucun signe de contentement du propriétaire n'était visible sur ce visage autoritaire. Harry avait guetté et attendu un quelconque signe d'encouragement ou de mécontentement, avec l'impression d'être devant un échafaud sans savoir s'il devait ou non y monter. Toutefois Greyback interagissait comme si Harry était transparent… C'était un fait qu'Harry avait fréquemment eu l'habitude d'observer chez son oncle et sa tante, et même s'il s'agissait d'un détail qu'il avait appris à travailler au 4 Privet Drive, il ne s'en satisfaisait désormais plus. Malheureusement, il restait bien trop timide et trop peu sûr de lui-même pour oser aborder cet homme si intimidant de lui-même aussi se contentait-il d'attendre, essayant de se rassurer à l'écoute des encouragements constants de Ron.

Tous les soirs, alors que Greyback le saluait à peine d'un grognement à son arrivée ou à son départ, il sentait par moment sa nuque le brûlait, comme lorsque son oncle Vernon l'observait sans cesse espérant le prendre en faute. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait en direction du propriétaire, celui-ci était toujours occupé à autre chose. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait ses marques au Moonlight, Harry espérait de plus en plus que cette situation prenne enfin fin las d'avoir une boule douloureuse au ventre durant des soirées entières. Ce travail lui plaisait,surtout quand il avait découvert le montant des pourboires que réussissait à se faire Ron, que tout le monde adorait, mais il avait hâte que ce combat psychologique dans lequel s'était embarqué avec l'homme aux cheveux argentés prenne fin rapidement.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Harry rentra à nouveau dans la salle principale après avoir fait de nombreux allers et retours aux poubelles et conteneurs qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir et de savourer la marche à pied qui lui était encore nécessaire de faire avant de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, le tout dans le calme et la fraicheur de la nuit. Son lit l'attendait avec impatience et il pourrait s'offrir le luxe de dormir un peu plus étant donné que le bar serait fermé le lendemain. Il aurait bien le temps d'aider Tom le lendemain dans l'après-midi…

Avec lassitude, il retourna dans les vestiaires chercher ses affaires et retourna dans la salle principale du bar, prêt à quitter les lieux. Celle-ci était vide : Ron et Luna avaient dû, eux aussi, partir précipitamment retrouver leur lit moelleux pour un repos bien mérité. Harry aperçut FenrirGreyback qui se trouvait assis sur une des banquettes noires, en train de fumer un gros cigare dont la fumée qui s'en échappait, se mélangeait à l'atmosphère déjà enfumée de la salle.

_- « Bonne nuit Monsieur Greyback », _salua-t-il doucement en se dirigeant vers la lourde porte de chêne.

_- « Potter, attends ! »_

Harry se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers le propriétaire des lieux qui semblait aussi las que lui-même l'était. Ses cheveux argentés lui tombaient devant le visage et il avait étendu ses très longues jambes sur une chaise devant lui.

_- « Viens-là Potter ! »_

Encore un ordre. Toujours des ordres. Son oncle et sa tante s'adressaient toujours à lui avec ce ton péremptoire et même si Remus Lupin lui avait fait découvrir une douceur et une gentillesse qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il obéissait toujours, comme un réflexe gravé au plus profond de sa chair depuis son enfance.

Harry s'assit devant l'homme qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, occupé qu'il était à faire rouler son cigare entre ses longs doigts. Harry sentit sa jambe se mettre à tressauter, signe de nervosité et il dut mettre ses mains sur ses genoux pour mettre fin au phénomène. Il était très mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec Greyback, sans la présence de Luna et ses commentaires bizarres ou celle de Ron et de ses blagues qui amusaient tout le monde.

_- « Je te fais peur Potter ? », _le questionna l'homme face à lui, avec un grand sourire dévoilant de grandes dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Harry cligna des yeux et tenta d'inspirer profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

_- « Non … Enfin, un peu … C'est-à-dire … »_

D'un geste de la main, Greyback le stoppa dans ces bégaiements sans signification. Il se mit ensuite à le dévisager, comme on tente de trouver une signification à un texte ancien qui est écrit dans un style élaboré et compliqué. Très vite, Harry baissa à nouveau le regard, autre réflexe du à son éducation stricte des Dursley qui lui interdisaient de les regarder dans les yeux, signe d'insolence.

_- « Quand tu as passé la porte du bar la première fois, je t'ai pris pour un de ces gringalets Potter ! Un moldu comme le dit si bien Weasley … », _ajouta-t-il tout en continuant de lui offrir son sourire carnassier._« Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui n'ont jamais tort et je ne suis pas un imbécile, n'est-ce-pas Potter ?! »_

_ - « Non, non, Monsieur Greyback »_, s'empressa de répondre Harry, ayant la désagréable impression que son interlocuteur jouait de son malaise, de sa timidité.

_- « Tu es toujours partant ? »_

_ - « Oui, bien sûr Monsieur Greyback ! Je suis très… »_

_ - « Oui, oui, je m'en doute ! », _le coupa-t-il à nouveau. _« Alors à partir de maintenant, je te veux à ton poste de 18h à 2h du matin, chaque jeudi, vendredi et samedi. Pas de retard accepté ou de comportements qui n'ont pas leur place ici ! »_

_ - « Bien sûr Monsieur Greyback ! Merci beaucoup ! Je … »_

_ - « Allez, file Potter ! Il est tard et j'aimerais aller dormir ! Viens demain à 15h, on signera ton contrat. Maintenant dehors ! »_

Quelques instants plus tard, FenrirGreyback ferma la porte du Moonlight, après avoir mis le jeune serveur à la porte sans ménagement. Harry se retrouva dans la rue qui n'était plus éclairée que par les lampadaires dispersées ci et là, l'enseigne du bar éteinte alors que celui-ci devenait désert et silencieux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit, posé à quelques pas de lui, un petit carton aux coins abimés. A pas hésitant, ayant du mal à se remettre de son entretien avec son futur patron, Harry s'approcha du petit paquet et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur, sur un petit papier blanc, était griffonnés, d'une écriture très brouillonne :

_Félicitations !_

_C'est cool de te compter parmi nous !_

_A très vite_

_Ron_

Sous le papier blanc un peu chiffonné, Harry découvrit une petite sphère blanche qui tenait dans la paume de sa main. Lorsqu'il la tourna sur elle-même, la petite sphère devint luminescente, dévoilant un discret halo lumineux. Ron venait de lui offrir une petite Lune miniature !

Harry resta de longues minutes, dans la rue déserte, à contempler ce petit trésor. De nombreuses personnes lui auraient dit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une breloque achetée dans un étalage pour enfant. Pour Harry, il n'en était rien la signification était tout autre. Rayonnant timidement dans sa main, Harry avait là son tout premier cadeau. Après avoir regardé pendant des années et des années Dudley déballait toujours plus de cadeaux, et se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait lui dans cette même situation, Harry avait enfin la réponse.

Sa main trembla un peu alors qu'il rangea précautionneusement la sphère et le mot que Ron avait pris le temps de lui laisser, la gorge serrée d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Ce soir, il venait de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était peut-être capable de s'en sortir tout seul finalement ! Il avait désormais un emploi à mi-temps, permettant ainsi d'attendre la rentrée universitaire avec un peu plus de sérénité qu'à son arrivée dans la capitale quinze jours plus tôt. Plus important encore, Ron lui avait offert un cadeau, ne le traitant jamais ni comme un insecte indésirable, ni comme un autiste bizarre. Le rouquin s'apparentait de plus en plus à l'idée qu'il s'était faite d'un ami, chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'enfin posséder sans jamais voir ce vague espoir concrétisé, jusqu'à maintenant du moins.

Doucement, Harry quitta la ruelle à pas lents, le regard brillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, la silhouette frêle du jeune homme disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

**OoO**

L'avion atterrissait, enfin. Après un voyage de près de six heures, il retrouvait enfin sa terre natale. Impatient, il dut prendre son mal en patience pour récupérer les quelques biens dont il n'avait pas souhaité se voir déposséder. L'avantage de voyager en première classe était qu'on était souvent épargné de la compagnie désagréable des retraités ronflants si fort que la cabine entière en profitait, ou des familles voyageant avec un excès de marmots bruyants et de bagages fermant à peine.

Après un voyage reposant, entouré d'hommes d'affaires, calmes et cérémonieux, il devait maintenant se frayer un chemin parmi une zone de transit, remplie de tapis vomissant valises et sacs sans fins. Pour pouvoir récupérer ses affaires, il avait dû décocher un regard glacial, faisant se dressant cheveux et poils douloureusement, à une petite vieille qui avait cru que Drago Malefoy se laisserait intimider ou adoucir par une canne.

Il passait enfin le contrôle des douanes lorsque surgit, dans la foule de visages impatients et larmoyants lui faisant face, le visage tant aimé de son père, Lucius Malefoy, PDG de la Malefoy Corporation, un des hommes les plus puissants du monde occidental. Autour de ces gens qui se bousculaient et dont les sanglots incessants les obligeaient à se moucher bruyamment, la présence de Lucius Malefoy détonnait : Il se tenait, droit, calme, olympien, ses yeux gris intimidants fixés sur son héritier. Si Drago Malefoy fut surpris de voir son père dans le hall bondé de l'aéroport de Heathrow, cela ne put se voir sur ses traits solennels.

_- « Bonjour fils », _déclara d'une voix calme Lucius Malefoy quand Drago arriva près de lui.

_- « Bonjour Père », _répondit le jeune homme, un sourire en coin inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Contrairement aux familles qui les entouraient, ni embrassades ni effusions de sentiments inutiles n'eurent lieu pour les Malefoy. Jamais en public ! Et si les deux hommes étaient chamboulés par cette rencontre, les vraies retrouvailles ne se dérouleraient qu'une fois au Manoir Malefoy, les portes fermées protégeant leur intimité. Lucius contempla son fils, le regard chaleureux et empli de fierté.

_- « Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir ici, Père_. _Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que j'arrivais aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'avais dit à personne, même pas à Blaise … »_

Un sourire plissa les lèvres du PDG de la Malefoy Corporation … Un de ces sourires qu'on pouvait voir quand Lucius réussissait à mettre au point une de ses machinations financières ou politiques, donnant chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur et de puissance à son empire. Drago laissa échapper un rire grave et discret : Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il ne saurait jamais …

_- « Viens Drago, la limousine nous attend devant. »_

Les deux Malefoys sortirent enfin du hall bondé de l'aéroport. Sans perdre de temps, ils montèrent à bord d'une des limousines familiales qui faisait l'attraction touristique du moment. Ils échangèrent un regard moqueur et n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour faire connaître leur point de vue sur cette populace qui se laissait si vite impressionner.

_- « Tu n'as rien prévu de particulier ce soir, pour ton retour ? », _demanda Lucius Malefoy, une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule.

_- « Non … Balise et Pansy devraient pouvoir patienter un peu … Pourquoi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu une soirée assommante avec tes collaborateurs ! Je suis à peine de retour … »_

_- « Cissy est à la « National Gallery ». Je suis sûre qu'elle va être très heureuse de cette surprise ! »_

_- « Sauf si elle finit tard, te laissant te morfondre seul, sans aucun égard pour ta pauvre petite personne », _s'amusa Drago en pianotant sur son cellulaire dernier cri.

_- « Sache que je ne me morfonds jamais, fils ! De plus, j'ai paré à toute éventualité : j'ai invité Severus ce soir … Aucun chance que ta mère ne reste à cancaner avec cette gourde de Bullstrode. _

Peu de gens s'en rendait compte du fait de la personnalité froide et impressionnante du PDG de Malefoy Corporation, mais celui-ci vénérait totalement son épouse NarcissaMalefoy, née Black. Il cédait à chacun de ses caprices, ce dont elle avait appris à en jouer au fil des années. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où Lucius fuyait la présence de sa femme : Quand celle-ci était avec son cercle « d'amies ». Celles-ci faisaient partie de la haute société londonienne mais étaient toutes plus assommantes les unes que les autres. Dans ces moments-là, Lucius s'arrangeait toujours pour aller se cacher dans son bureau, prétextant une vidéo conférence importante, et passant le temps avec un bon cigare et un scotch dont moins vingt ans d'âge.

**OoO**

_- « Drago ! »_

NarcissaMalefoy était moins pudique sur ses sentiments que son mari, surtout quand il s'agissait de la chair de sa chair, son fils unique, Drago. A son retour au Manoir Malefoy en fin d'après-midi, quand elle avait découvert avec surprise, Lucius et Drago dans le petit salon de la demeure, en train de discuter calmement, une tasse de thé à la main, elle avait enlacé fortement ce dernier au creux de ses bras. Son fils qui lui avait tant manqué, était enfin de retour après une année complète à New-York. Bien sûr, il était rentré très régulièrement mais chaque départ avait été un déchirement.

_- « Cissy, ma chérie, laisse Drago respirer veux-tu »_, l'interrompit Lucius alors que Narcissa commençait à babiller. « _Viens donc prendre une tasse de thé avec nous … »_

A son arrivée, Severus avait été plus mesuré : Une poignée de main chaleureuse avait scellé les retrouvailles entre Drago et Severus Rogue, son parrain. C'était un ami de longue date de la famille Malefoy, ayant fréquenté l'université prestigieuse « Poudlard », en même temps que Lucius et Narcissa.

Severus Rogue était le genre de personne qui impressionnait encore plus que Lucius. Là où le PDG Malefoy imposait le respect, la présence de Severus, elle, déclenchait immanquablement une vague de peur et de gêne. Severus était le meilleur ami de son père. D'origine bien plus modeste que Lucius, il n'avait jamais cherché à obtenir des faveurs de natures diverses, ce qui avait scellé une amitié forte et sincère entre les deux hommes.

**OoO**

Contrairement aux diners mondains ou d'affaires qui avaient régulièrement lieu au Manoir Malefoy, la soirée avait eu lieu dans une ambiance détendue et agréable. Drago avait pu profiter de la présence de ses parents et de son parrain, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois déjà.

Drago était parti un an à New-York, faire sa 1ère année de Master d'économie à Columbia, laissant derrière lui sa famille, mais aussi ses amis. Sa dernière année d'étude ne commençait que dans plusieurs semaines et il avait été décidé qu'il logerait au Manoir avant de réussir à dégotter un appartement digne de ce nom.

_- « Vas-y Drago », _déclara soudain Lucius, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le repas.

Les conversations enthousiastes du départ avaient peu à peu laissé place à des échanges plus calmes et paradoxalement, plus intimes. Il était 23 heures passé et depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà, Lucius s'amusait à voir son fils regarder régulièrement l'heure, aussi discrètement que possible, sur sa Rolex dernièrement acquise.

_- « Pardon Père ? »_

_- « Va les rejoindre … Nous aurons tout le temps de renouveler cette soirée dans les jours à venir ! Connaissant ton sens critique de l'esthétique et des affaires, tu vas sûrement rester ici quelques temps avant de trouver ton appartement. »_

_- « Ne dis pas cela ainsi, Lucius ! »_, le sermonna Narcissa. _« A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que c'est une corvée ! Ne l'écoute pas mon chéri, tu es le bienvenu ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux », _ajouta-t-elle avec tendresse à son fils.

_- « Bon, dans ces conditions … », _déclara Drago en se levant de table avec élégance. _« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de soirée. Severus, je passerais te voir dans la semaine ? », _ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa mère.

_- « Avec plaisir Drago … »_.

**OoO**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago se gara devant une grande propriété dans un des quartiers riches de la capitale et quitta le volant de sa Porsche.

_- « Bonsoir Tom », _salua-t-il quand le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit la porte.

_- « Drago, entres, je t'en prie »._

Le jeune Malefoy suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon de son loft, dont la baie vitrée donnait sur un grand jardin à la végétation luxuriante.

_- « Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? », _lui demanda l'homme tout en finissant son Whisky Pur-Feu, une des marques les plus illustres de cette boisson, Drago ayant, lui, refusé un verre de l'onéreux breuvage.

Le dénommé Tom était en réalité Tom Jedusort, jeune millionnaire aux portes de la trentaine. Là où Drago avait des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs, Tom avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, dont quelques mèches rebelles balayaient la nuque. Ce qui rendait Tom si atypique n'était pas sa beauté froide, son intelligence sournoise ni son sens redouté des affaires, mais plutôt ses yeux d'une couleur unique. Ses iris étaient grenats, dont la teinte variait en fonction de l'humeur de l'homme, selon s'il était énervé, autoritaire ou ardent.

_- « Cette après-midi … »_, lui répondit Drago en allumant une cigarette qui se consomma lentement entre ses doigts, emplissant régulièrement ses poumons d'une fumée qu'il ressortait ensuite voluptueusement grâce à ses lèvres sensuelles.

Tom ricana, adressant au jeune Malefoy un sourire carnassier, tout en s'approchant de lui.

_- « J'en déduis donc que je t'ai manqué Drago … Si j'interprète cette visite tardive ! »._

Les deux hommes se fixèrent de longues minutes, Drago finissant sa cigarette avec flegme, pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'aura pourtant électrique de Tom. Le jeune Malefoy ne l'avouerait pas, à moins que Tom ne lui réserve une de ses tortures sublimes sous la couette, mais l'homme lui avait en effet manqué.

Tom Jedusort n'était partie de rien, venant d'une famille pauvre dont il ne parlait jamais et avec laquelle il avait coupé tous les ponts. En moins de dix ans, il avait réussi à créer et développer son empire, qui ne représentait qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan comparé à la Malfoy Corporation, mais qui était tout de même connu et reconnu. Drago le connaissait depuis quelques années déjà: Tom possédait un des restaurants les plus huppés et prisés de Londres, dans lequel sa famille allait régulièrement dîner. C'était là-bas qu'il avait fait sa connaissance : Les quelques échanges civilisés autour d'une table s'étaient vite transformés en échanges passionnés dans le secret d'un lit.

DragoMalefoy était homosexuel … Et bien que ce soit quelque chose de plus en plus accepté, Drago avait toujours gardé ce fait caché. Depuis son adolescence, il se contentait d'aventures courtes, dans ce même milieu de la haute société londonienne où aucun des enfants de ces grandes familles ne souhaitait se retrouver avec cette étiquette gênante. Il croisait donc régulièrement ses anciens amants lors des soirées mondaines mais le seul avec lequel il avait gardé contact, et qui était même devenu un de ses rares amis, était Tom Jedusort.

Le combat visuel prit bientôt fin : Tom agrippa la nuque du jeune Malefoy et ils s'engagèrent dans un baiser passionné, faisant naître le désir dans leurs corps aux aguets.

_- « Fais attention Drago … Je pourrais croire que tu es en train de me dévoiler une de tes faiblesses ! », _murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux dont la teinte rouge était plus prononcée alors qu'il se pressait avec envie contre le corps du jeune homme.

_- Même pas en rêve Tom … », _marmonna Drago en défaisant fébrilement la chemise du brun et tirant avec impatience sur la ceinture qui rejoint le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Les deux hommes, fermement enlacé, prirent la direction de la chambre de Tom, laissant le long de leur chemin les vêtements dont ils avaient réussi à se dévêtir. Arrivés dans la pièce qui s'alluma automatiquement d'une lumière tamisée, propice à l'ambiance entre les deux protagonistes, Drago poussa Tom sur le lit avec autorité. Bientôt, la pièce ne fut emplie que de soupirs et gémissements rauques, chacun des deux hommes bataillant à tour de rôle pour prendre le dessus.

**OoO**

_ - « J'en reviens pas Drago ! »_, était en train de s'insurger Blaise, le regard faussement mécontent.

Drago avait rejoint ses deux plus chers amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, au restaurant « Les Trois Balais » qui avait l'avantage de disposer de salons privés pour les clients qui en avaient les moyens. Là-bas, pas besoin de masques ni de mesure dans ses paroles.

_- « Tu reviens hier après-midi et plutôt que de venir nous voir, Pansy et moi, tu as préféré aller t'envoyer en l'air avec Jedusort ! De quoi me vexer ! »_

_ - « Que veux-tu Blaise, il y a certaines priorités. Tu n'es pas tout le temps en haut de ma liste, je suis navré de te l'apprendre »._

Drago connaissait Blaise et Pansy depuis l'enfance et les années à se côtoyer avaient vu naître une solide et franche amitié. Pendant des années, le trio avait été inséparable. Même l'arrivée à l'université Poudlard n'avait pas réussi à avoir raison de ce groupe fermé. Blaise avait suivi Drago dans ses études de finances Pansy, quant à elle, s'était orientée vers le droit, filière tout aussi honorable pour ces jeunes gens de la haute société londonienne. Les nombreux allers-retours que Drago avait effectué l'année précédente, étaient notamment dus au fait qu'aucun des trois compères ne pouvait se satisfaire de leurs vidéo-conférences hebdomadaires, plus de quelques semaines.

_ - « Comme si tu n'avais pas trouvé de quoi te distraire à New-York ! », _lâcha Pansy avec amusement. _« Je suis sûre que tu as quitté la Grosse Pomme en laissant derrière toi, une tonne de minets éplorés ! »_

_ - « Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini votre crise de jalousie ?! », _asséna Drago en simulant un ennui déguisé qui était contredit par son habituel sourire en coin.

_ - « Encore quelques minutes, juste pour le plaisir, veux-tu ! », _lui répondit Blaise en lui adressant un clin d'œil alors que Pansy riait.

**OoO**

To Be Continued

On espère que ça vous à plu un peu au moins.

Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes en part en review, critique, linchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … on prend tout (comment ça pas de monolgue d'adoration en notre honneur ?snifff)

En plus seulement 4 reviews pour le chapitre 1, il était pourri ou vous avez tous eu la flemme ? lol !


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) et les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**oOo**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**ptitcoeurfragile**** : **Merci pour ta review ! Les choses ont l'air en effet de s'arranger pour Harry mais on va un peu le torturer le pauvre. Pour la rencontre avec Drago, il faudra encore patienter ! On a envie de donner substance aux deux perso, séparément avant de les faire interagir ensemble… Bonne lecture !

**samia : **Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait rire ! Désolé mais pas de ménage à trois dans la fic ! Tous les gouts sont dans la nature mais avec notre Harry, les choses vont déjà être compliqué (il n'est pas facile à aborder quand même) donc bon … Bonne lecture ! On espéra que cela va te plaire !

**Amistosamente-vuestro**** : **Merci pour ta gentille review encourageante ! Ode : Et merci de me pas me lyncher ! Après tout, c'était moi qui avais écrit le chapitre, pour plus du ¾. Prends ça dans les dents Luciole ! Héhéhé ! En espérant que tu vas continuer à aimer et suivre !

**Lassa-Liam : **Drago a deux ou trois ans de plus qu'Harry (on n'a pas encore trop décidé ! Hihihi !). Drago va commencer sa dernière année (5ème) et Harry sa 1ère année. Les choses vont être compliquées pour Harry car il a pas eu une enfance super pour savoir extérioriser… Il faudra donc être patient pour le voir prendre de l'assurance. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Bonne lecture !

**Liliume : **Merci pour cette review si enthousiaste ! On espère que l'attente valait le coup ! Bonne lecture !

**Ju : **Cool cette review ! C'est clair qu'on a l'impression de tisser une toile ! Du coup, pour que certains fils se croisent, il va falloir être patient ! héhéhé ! (Nous sadique ? Noooon !). Merci pour les encouragements !

**Diddou : **Ouah ! Que dire ? On est flattée ! C'est super de voir que tu accroches à ce point-là ! En espérant continuer à te voir aux aléas des chapitres ! Profites bien du chapitre !

**Yaoii : **On aime beaucoup le perso de Ron, c'est pour ça qu'on le diabolise dans aucune de nos fics ! Tu vas le retrouver à nouveau dans ce chapitre ! Pour la rencontre : Big question ! La réponse est toujours la même : Il faut savoir attendre ! hahaha ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Jojo : **Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ces quelques mots si encourageants ! Bonne lecture !

**Dragomione33 : **Merci pour ces compliments (Ode et Luciole se cachent pour qu'on ne voit pas leurs joues rougir ! lol !). Il n'y a pas de rythme de parution particulier : On essaye de faire une fois tous les 15 jours mais c'est avant tout du feeling : des fois les idées coulent tellement qu'on n'arrive pas à écrire assez vite et d'autres fois, rien ! A bientôt !

**Isiarela : **Encore des compliments ! C'est vraiment super sympa de nous encourager ainsi ! Vraiment ! On espère que tu vas continuer à accrocher autant ce chapitre !

**YunJae87 : **On aime bien que les univers se construisent lentement même si c'est frustrant à lire il faut bien l'avouer ! Merci pour ces compliments qui nous ont fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! En espérant que tu continues à aimer !

**oOo**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR (S)**

12 reviews pour un chapitre ! Ouah ! Et pas n'importe quelles reviews ! Que des petites messages tous plus mignons les uns que les autres ! Merci … Vraiment ! Cela a été très encourageant ! D'autant plus qu'il a fallu 3 semaines à ce chapitre pour éclore ! Luciole est très fatiguée par son nouveau boulot depuis 15 jours et moi (Ode), j'avoue ne pas être très motivée certains soirs quand mes élèves ont été plus qu'infects toute la journée ….

Donc, encore un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est encourageant et un peu flippant aussi ! lol ! Il y a beaucoup d'attentes semblerait-il donc on espère ne pas vous décevoir …. Bonne lecture à tous ! A vos marques Prêt Feu ….. GO !

**oOo**

**MOONLIGHT**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**oOo**

C'était officiel : Harry travaillait au Moonlight depuis une semaine déjà. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger de toute son existence : Il avait maintenant les moyens de profiter de sa récente liberté, sans remords ni soucis financiers. L'année universitaire allait débuter dans moins de quinze jours aussi avait-il commencé à faire quelques recherches d'appartements lorsqu'il n'aidait pas Tom, ou lorsqu'il n'était pas au Moonlight.

Harry avait fait des visites par l'intermédiaire d'agences immobilières qui s'étaient mal passées : Les agents étaient méprisants vis-à-vis de son aspect négligé et pauvre. Harry n'avait pas les moyens de se défaire de l'ancienne garde-robe de Dudley qui mesurait 1m85 et pesait plus de 100 kilos alors que lui ne mesurait que 1m70 et pesait moins de 60 kilos. Aussi, les vêtements trop larges, trop grands et trop délavés de son cousin détonnaient particulièrement sur lui et ne faisaient pas la meilleure impression. Harry avait l'habitude de croiser des regards de mépris ou de pitié, mais cela ne l'arrangeait guère dans son projet de trouver un appartement avant le début des cours à Poudlard.

Comme les visites par agences immobilières n'avaient pas été concluantes, Harry s'était tourné vers la colocation. Au Chaudron Baveur, entre deux coups de mains à Tom, il avait épluché des quantités et quantités de petites annonces dans cette ville aux loyers exorbitants. Mais les quelques personnes avec qui il avait pris contact étaient des étudiants très sociables, contrairement à lui, et surtout très fêtards. Ce n'était pas du tout l'idéal pour lui qui allait devoir travailler avec beaucoup de sérieux pour pouvoir conserver sa bourse d'étude.

Harry était donc dans une impasse … Il tâchait de ne pas trop se mettre trop de pression à ce sujet et de profiter du soulagement d'avoir au moins résolu un de ses problèmes : Il avait trouvé son emploi étudiant.

** oOo**

Ce soir-là, le bar était littéralement bondé et Harry avait eu du mal toute la soirée à se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreux clients. Ron lui avait assuré que c'était normal car il s'agissait d'un samedi soir mais Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'enfin le Moonlight ferme pour pouvoir aller profiter un peu de la fraicheur de la nuit dehors.

_ - « Harry », _l'apostropha Luna quand il revint au comptoir. _« Je te présente mon copain Neville. Neville, c'est Harry la nouvelle recrue »._

Harry salua le jeune homme comme à son habitude : timidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce dénommé Neville au bar. Le jeune homme avait l'air un peu plus âgé que lui mais avait la même réserve dépeinte sur les traits doux de son visage.

_ - « Tenez Harry et Ron », _déclara à nouveau Luna en tendant aux deux jeunes hommes un verre de bièreaubeurre.

_- « Luna, je ne suis pas sûr que Monsieur Greyback veuille bien que … »_

_ - « Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Même s'il est très impressionnant, Fenrir ne mord pas je te l'assure ! »_

_ - « Et à quoi portons-nous un toast ainsi ? », _demanda Ron qui avait manifestement moins de scrupules à boire durant son service alors que, comme Neville et Luna, il levait son verre.

_ - « Neville et moi emménageons ensemble dans mon appartement. », _déclara la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. _« Il ne me reste plus qu'à chasser quelques Nargols avant l'emménagement … »_

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendit les propos peu clairs de la jeune serveuse, mais pour ne pas passer pour un idiot, il imita les autres et but son verre avec une grimace.

_ - « Allez les jeunes ! C'est fini ! Arrêtez de vider mes stocks et remettez-vous au boulot plus vite que ça ! »_, s'exclama soudainement Greyback qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux, faisant ainsi sursauter Harry.

Luna repartit vers un des coins du comptoir où des clients attendaient impatiemment d'être servis, emmenant avec elle Neville qui se déplaçait régulièrement pour ne pas la quitter.

_ - « Ron, c'est quoi des Nargols ? », _demanda alors Harry quand il fut sûr que sa voix soit hors de portée de la jeune fille.

Ron se mit à rire aux éclats et les deux jeunes hommes furent séparés de longues minutes, accaparés par des clients très pressés d'avoir leur consommation. Quand le fou rire de Ron se fut enfin calmé, il s'approcha à nouveau d'Harry.

_ - « Tu connais cette légende urbaine qui raconte qu'il y a des reptiles dans les égouts de Londres ? Et bien Luna fait partie des gens qui sont convaincus que ce fait est véridique. Les Lovegood pensent que l'espèce des Nargols, qui est de la branche des petits reptiles qui s'est éteinte il y a longtemps, a en fait survécu dans les égouts. Ils ressortiraient de temps en temps par les canalisations des toilettes … »_

_ - « Oh, c'est… original … », _répondit Harry en regardant à nouveau la jeune fille qui semblait en pleine conversation passionnante avec son petit-ami.

_ - « C'est Luna ! Elle est assez fantasque mais elle est géniale ! Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle ! »_

De nombreuses heures plus tard, le bar ferma enfin, laissant Harry et Ron ranger la pièce dans une ambiance détendue. Ron était bavard et blagueur et Harry prenait toujours plaisir à écouter ses péripéties, même s'il ne prenait quasiment jamais la parole de lui-même.

_ - « Tu fais quoi demain ? », _demanda soudainement Ron, en arrêtant de laver une table.

_ - « Je travaille un peu là où je loge … », _avoua à demi-mots Harry, gêné de sous-entendre sa condition défavorable.

_ - « 18h au 10, rue du Terrier ? »_

_ - « Pardon ? »_

_ - « Viens chez-moi si tu veux demain soir. Je fais une coloc avec ma sœur mais elle bossera … On sera tranquille ! »_, précisa Ron.

_ - « Oh … Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter », _marmonna Harry en baissant le regard, intimidé.

_ - « Ne te sens pas obligé ! »_, s'empressa alors d'ajouter le jeune rouquin dont les oreilles avaient rougi, signe de son malaise évident.

_ - « Non, je veux bien ! C'est gentil de m'inviter Ron ! », _le rassura Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire timide mais complice. Pendant des années, Harry avait dû se cacher dans la maison quand son oncle et sa tante recevaient des invités. Pour la première fois, l'invité serait lui, le garçon que tous les enfants évitaient à LittleWhinging afin de ne pas se retrouver dans une ruelle sombre avec Dudley et sa bande de voyous.

**oOo**

Drago sortit de sa Porsche et contempla l'imposant immeuble devant lequel il venait de se garer. Les bureaux de la Malefoy Corporation étaient les plus majestueux du quartier des affaires de Londres. La tour s'élevait dans le ciel, tel un phare éblouissant. Elle était dotée des dernières technologies en vogue : Capteurs solaires incrustée dans les parois transparentes, murs végétaux sur certaines parois… Nombre de PDG étaient jaloux de la tour qu'avait fait bâtir son père, à l'image de son empire : classe et imposante.

Drago se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il avait laissé son bolide à un endroit où il était interdit de se stationner – Après tout, il était l'héritier de la Malefoy Corporation. Il avait, bien entendu, une place de parking réservé à son nom dans l'immense parking souterrain, ainsi qu'un accès par ascenseur privatif mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'y rendre. De plus, après être parti un an à l'étranger, il était curieux d'observer les évolutions du bâtiment, de la compagnie.

Quand il passa devant les comptoirs d'accueil, dans le grand hall d'entrée qui aurait fait rougir de jalousie une cathédrale, il entendit résonner à ses oreilles, les nombreux _« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy_ _»_ des employés serviles. Un sourire supérieur se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui représentait la quintessence des jeunes gens de bonne famille : Cheveux rejetés en arrière avec soin, costume sur mesure d'un grand créateur, démarche d'un ange qui daigne fouler le sol des mortels, les graciant de son impérial présence. Sans un regard pour les employés, il se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs sécurisés qui permettait d'accéder au dernier étage de la tour où se trouvaient le bureau et les appartements de son père lorsqu'il restait travailler trop tard au grand damne de sa mère.

_ - « Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy », _le salua la première assistante de son père d'un ton professionnel. _« Monsieur Malefoy est en vidéo-conférence »_, le prévint-elle alors qu'il continuait son chemin, tel un conquérant, vers les grandes portes donnant sur le bureau de son père.

Drago toqua et entra immédiatement dans la grande pièce lumineuse. Lucius était assis à son bureau, en pleine conférence avec la filiale japonaise, une vidéo projetée sur l'immense écran installé sur le mur opposé. Drago se dirigea vers le côté de la pièce qui était attribué aux instants de détentes avec les associés de son père ou ses futurs clients. Par la baie vitrée, il contempla la vue : De son bureau, Lucius Malefoy surplombait Londres tout comme son entreprise était omniprésente en Grande-Bretagne.

_- « Bonjour Drago », _le salua son père quand il eut enfin terminé son entretien. _« La réunion de bilan mensuelel avec tous les dirigeants des différentes antennes va bientôt commencer »_

Drago avait commencé ses études dans la prestigieuse université londonienne, Poudlard. Après avoir obtenu sa licence en économie internationale, il avait poursuivi vers un master qu'il avait commencé à New York où la Malefoy Corporation possédait une des plus grandes filiales du groupe. Un an après son départ vers les Etats-Unis, il était de retour pour sa dernière année d'étude avant d'intégrer cette entreprise au côté de son père. Même si Drago n'était toujours pas diplômé, cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il assistait à certaines réunions de la société et personne n'avait jamais osé faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet, ni même remettre sa présence en question.

**oOo**

_- « Les chiffres nous montrent que ce secteur est en plein essor. Il pourrait être envisagé, maintenant, d'étendre cette marque dans le reste de l'Europe Occidentale », _était en train de présenter le directeur de la filiale Mode et Prêt-à-Portée.

Autour de la grande table ovale, avec à une des extrémités le PDG, et son héritier à sa droite, tout le monde suivait scrupuleusement les informations fournies. De temps à autre, Lucius Malefoy intervenait afin de proposer des modifications qui seraient ensuite soumises à son conseil d'administration. Cette étape n'était bien sûr qu'une formalité administrative car lorsque Lucius Malefoy donnait un ordre, celui-ci était invariablement exécuté dans les minutes qui suivaient.

De longues heures de réunions et de pages de chiffres d'affaires et de charabias juridiques plus tard, les occupants de la salle commencèrent à se disperser. La plupart se contentèrent de salutations brèves mais respectueuses envers le PDG, certains, pas les plus avisés, agrémentèrent leurs paroles de quelques ronds de jambes inutiles auprès de la tête dirigeante de la Malefoy Corporation qui ne les gracia pas même d'un regard.

Quand Drago et son père quittèrent enfin la tour Malefoy, le soleil s'était déjà caché derrière l'horizon, laissant de bonne grâce sa place à la nuit qui avait recouvert le ciel de sa sombre couverture. Chacun au volant d'un véhicule qui faisait rougir de jalousie les passants, ils rejoignirent le _« Gringott »,_ un des restaurants les plus réputés de la capitale.

Les grands baies vitrées du restaurant illuminaient la rue et attiraient immanquablement le regard des passants. La devanture était d'un violet foncé et la calligraphie avec laquelle était écrit le nom de l'établissement était des plus élégantes. Tout criait le luxe et un seul coup d'œil permettait de se rendre compte rapidement qu'un seul repas chez Gringott revenait probablement à plus cher que le budget nourriture d'une famille pour un mois.

Drago laissa sa Porsche noire dans les mains d'un voiturier alors que Lucius laissait sa berline grise métallisée entre les mains expertes de son chauffeur. Un portier leurs ouvrit les portes de verre de l'établissement et les Malefoy pénétrèrent dans un univers de couleur chaude, lumière tamisée et senteurs faisant saliver d'avance. Le Gringott était le restaurant de nourriture française le plus réputé de la capitale.

_- « Bonjour Messieurs Malefoy », _les salua l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un sourire poli.

Tout le personnel du restaurant était habillé aussi sobrement que possible mais avec chic et élégance afin de recevoir au mieux les clients fortunés. Les serveurs étaient habillés d'un costume composé d'un pantalon noir à pince, d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un veston noir et d'un nœud papillon.

_- « Madame Malefoy vous attend déjà depuis quelques minutes. Nous l'avons placé à votre table Monsieur Malefoy », _ajouta l'hôtesse d'accueil qui avait les cheveux relevés en une élégante queue de cheval et était habillée d'une longue robe noire soulignant sa silhouette et mettant en valeur sa chevelure de feu.

_ - « Comme d'habitude », _répliqua Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

_- « Oui, comme d'habitude Monsieur Malefoy »_, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'homme devant elle. _« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée dans notre établissement Messieurs »._

Les Malefoy étaient des habitués de ce restaurant et étaient suffisamment fortunés pour avoir une table qui leurs était toujours réservée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de celle-ci, qui était placée dans un coin agréable pour plus d'intimité, ils virent que Narcissa avait de la compagnie. Un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais était assis face à elle et conversait à voix basse.

_ - « Narcissa, ma chérie », _la salua Lucius en lui baisant la joue délicatement. _« Tom », _salua-t-il ensuite en serrant la main de l'homme.

Tom Jedusort était le propriétaire de Gringott et fréquentait le même milieu huppé que les Malefoy et était, au fil des années, devenu un ami de la famille. Drago lui serra à son tour la main et lui adressa un regard glacial quand Tom, d'humeur joueuse, garda sa main prisonnière plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait l'étiquette.

_- « Excuse notre retard ma chérie », _déclara Lucius en prenant place à la table.

_- « Excuses acceptées ! »_, lui répondit Narcissa avec un sourire poli. _« Tom a eu la gentillesse d'attendre à mes côtés »._

_ - « Il est bien connu qu'il est très malvenu de faire attendre une Lady, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?! », _ajouta le trentenaire très charismatique alors que ses yeux grenats s'allumaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

_- « Que veux-tu Tom, certains d'entre nous ont un empire à diriger … »_

Les quatre occupants de la table ronde laissèrent échapper un petit sourire à cette réplique railleuse et fausse. Les affaires prometteuses de Tom Jedusort le poussaient lui-même à de fréquents déplacements et, ainsi, être très peu présent dans son restaurant.

_- « Tu es venu ce soir pour tirer les oreilles de ce balourd d'Hagrid ? », _demanda Drago avec un sourire supérieur, ayant peu d'estime pour le Chef cuistot, pourtant mondialement réputé, du Gringott.

_- « Ce même balourd qui te fait immanquablement revenir ici pour te délecter de ses plats dignes d'un repas sur l'Olympe ? La jalousie ne te va pas au teint Drago Malefoy », _ajouta-t-il avec ce sourire carnassier qui lui était propre, alors que le jeune Malefoy s'étouffait dans son verre de vin hors de prix._« Bref, passons à plus important », _ajouta Tom en ignorant le regard soudain méprisant du blond ou celui amusé des parents de ce dernier. _«_ _Pas de regrets d'avoir quitté la Grosse Pomme ? Quand je t'ai croisé, peu après ton retour, nous étions trop occupés pour tenir une discussion digne de ce nom ! »_

Drago serra son verre dans sa main, sans se soucier de le réduire en éclat. Ce petit sournois osait faire des sous-entendus sur leurs activités guère « régulières » avec autant de délicatesse et de discrétion que ce gros balourd de Chef cuistot, et ce, devant ses parents ?! Drago sentit les flammes de la vengeance prendre vie en lui. Après tout, Tom ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette compagnie « Réplica » de restauration rapide mais raffinée qu'il essayait d'acheter depuis quelques semaines ? Ce projet avait eu l'air de lui tenir particulièrement à cœur… Avec son flegme habituel d'enfant de riches, Drago sortit son cellulaire argenté de sa poche et se mit à pianoter dessus quelques minutes.

_ - « Drago ! Je t'ai élevé autrement voyons ! », _le réprimanda sa mère qui attirait tous les regards des gens présents dans le restaurant, homme ou femme.

Sa mère était la femme la plus élégante qu'il ait jamais vue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué et sa silhouette, fine, était couverte d'une robe de soie grise argentée qui faisait tourner les têtes.

_- « Laissez donc Narcissa … », _lui répondit Tom avec un ton plein de sagesse. _« A son âge, ce sont des choses qui sont encore pardonnables … »_

Un sourire froid prit place sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il continuait de pianoter rapidement sur son cellulaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le posa sur un coin de la table et écouta distraitement Tom et ses parents dissertant sur la nouvelle exposition de peinture sur Oxford Street. Lorsque son cellulaire eut un soubresaut, signe qu'on venait de le contacter, Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil au message reçu :

_L'affaire est conclue._

Les assistants de son père étaient vraiment des employés fiables, efficaces et dignes de confiance, pensa-t-il avec contentement. La Malefoy Corporation était réputée pour être un requin insatiable qui dévorer ses concurrents sans états d'âmes. Tom allait vite se rendre compte ce que c'étaitque de se frotter à un Malefoy et Drago attendait ce moment avec impatience !

Lorsque la famille Malefoy eut commandé ses plats, Tom les salua avec distinction et les quitta pour retourner à ses propres affaires. Le restaurant fut le témoin discret du lien unissant Drago et ses parents. Ils conversèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée de sujets aussi divers qu'anodins : le prochain voyage d'affaires de Lucius Malefoy en Australie, la dernière année universitaire de Drago qui allait bientôt commencer, le nouveau projet d'exposition de sa mère à la « National Gallery » …

**oOo**

_- « Salut Harry, entre », _l'invita Ron, d'un signe de la main, en se décalant pour laisser le passage au petit brun.

Harry avait dû marcher un long moment pour arriver dans le quartier du jeune rouquin, se situant dans la banlieue londonienne et bien que le métro en desserve les plus grand axes, la station de métro la plus proche se situait à 2 kilomètre de l'appartement de Ron. La rue était très animée avec une multitude de petits commerces et brocantes qui attiraient londoniens et touristes.

L'appartement de Ronald Weasley se trouvait au premier étage d'un grand bâtiment dont le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par un magasin de textiles.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Ron et ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés.

_ - « C'est grand hein ?! », _plaisanta Ron.

_- « Ouais, c'est immense même ! », _lui répondit doucement Harry.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devait faire de l'ordre de 50 m2 et faisait office de salon et cuisine américaine sur un des côtés. De grandes affiches de vieux films couvraient les murs et donnaient un contraste magnifique avec le mobilier dépareillé. Ron l'emmena au fond de la pièce qui donnait sur trois autres pièces : deux petites chambres, celles de Ron et de sa sœur, et une salle de bain minuscule.

Harry n'en revenait pas et contemplait chaque espace libre avec envie. Une enfance au 4 Privet Drive l'avait rendu claustrophobe et les espaces trop confinés déclenchaient invariablement une crise de nerfs qu'il avait toujours du mal à contrôler. Comment les deux jeunes Weasley arrivaient à assurer le loyer d'un appartement d'une telle superficie dans une ville réputée mondialement pour son prix de l'immobilier exorbitant ?

Lorsqu'il prit conscience du regard joueur que Ron devait poser sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Harry mit fin à sa contemplation presque envieuse des lieux et lui tendit un petit paquet. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se comporter n'ayant lui-même jamais été convié chez un ami, chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu.

Lors des dîners « mondains » que tante Pétunia se faisait un devoir d'organiser régulièrement, il était généralement consigner aux cuisines pour être ensuite, dès l'arrivée imminente des invités, congédié avec pour seul consigne de ne, sous aucun prétexte, quitter cette chambre qu'il s'était enfin vu attribuer après une visite des plus impromptues des services deprotection de l'enfance. Il avait appris à respecter les règles strictes dictées à Privet Drive, mais il avait, un jour, eu le temps d'apercevoir quelques invités, tous offrant quelques présents de remerciement.

Déterminé à ne pas faire d'impair, il s'était donc arrêté dans une petite boulangerie non loin du Chaudron, et avait acheté quelques pâtisseries qui semblèrent ravirent Ron aux vues des yeux gourmands qu'il posa sur le mélange de couleurs recouvrant chaque confiserie.

_-« Des salambos ! J'adore ça ! Ma mère t'aurait dis qu'il ne ''fallait pas'' mais je vais me contenter d'un merci… »_ Affirma-t-il alors que déjà il s'emparait d'une pâtisserie, tendant le paquet vers un Harry des plus soulagé, qui en accepta un volontiers, son estomac criant famine après une journée encore bien remplie.

_- « Tu as faim ? On peut manger maintenant si tu veux… »_

La encore, Harry fut décontenancé, guère habitué à tant d'attention à son égard. Finalement, ce fut son ventre qui prit la parole, trahissant sa faim par quelques grondements sourd à la vue des pâtisseries alléchantes et l'odeur de nourritures chaudes qui régnait dans l'appartement.

_- « Allez viens, je nous ai concocté un chili… Bon je t'avoue que c'était la première fois, donc je ne promets rien quand au résultat… Je ne suis pas le meilleur cordon bleu»_, rigola nerveusement le roux qui s'installa naturellement sur la table faisant office de table à manger, rapidement suivi par Harry qui peu à peu se détendait.

Le chili s'était avéré excellent, du moins Harry en jugea ainsi, habitué depuis peu aux repas rapides pris au Chaudron, ou aux sandwichs avalés rapidement avant d'aller travailler au Moonlight. Ron s'était révélé un grand bavard, intarissable dans ses récits, contant divers anecdotes sur cette famille nombreuse qu'il semblait avoir, à Harry qui jamais ne semblait fatigué d'écouter son ami roux.

_- « Oh, la vache… J'en peux plus_ », souffla ce même roux qui pourtant ne parvenait à résister aux pâtisseries, ne cessant d'en prendre encore et encore.

Avisant de l'heure, il était presque 22heures, Harry se leva, jugeant peu poli de s'imposer davantage.

_-« C'était gentil de m'avoir invité Ron …», a_nnonça-t-il, soudainement bien formel, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer sa veste, abandonnée sans remord à même le sol par Ron.

_-« Quoi ? Mais attends, tu pars déjà … J'avais prévu un film »_

_-« Oh… », _murmura Harry en se rasseyant, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à être invité plus longtemps.

Après tout, jamais les convives de sa tante ne s'étaient attardés après le diner et certainement n'avaient-ils jamais été conviés à regarder un film.

Regarder un film … Utiliser la télévision …

Harry serra fortement les poings sous la table, espérant mettre à un terme à ce début de tremblement.

_- « Ron, je … Enfin … »_, commença-t-il à bégayer sans oser croiser le regard étonné du rouquin. _« Je peux utiliser tes toilettes ? »_

_- « Euh oui, bien sûr ! »_

Harry essaya de ne pas se précipiter vers la petite pièce – passer pour un idiot auprès de Ron, qui était si amical envers lui, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait. Une fois à l'abri des regards dans la salle de bain, il ferma précipitamment la porte et s'adossa dessus. Il posa sa tête sur le bois rugueux de la porte et tacha de contrôler sa respiration saccadée.

Pourquoi Ron avait-il proposé cette occupation ? Ils auraient pu continuer à discuter ou plus précisément Ron aurait continué de parler et Harry aurait écouté. Mais regarder un film … Utiliser la télévision …

**oOo Flash-Back oOo**

La boite magique... C'était ainsi qu'Harry avait surnommé cet appareil aux couleurs et sons si attrayants, dans son esprit de petit garçon ! La boite magique, son cousin Dudley avait le droit de la regarder aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait ! Pour lui, Harry, ce n'était qu'une autre de ces choses qui lui étaient interdites sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Tante Pétunia disait tout le temps que c'était uniquement pour les enfants sages ! Pourtant, il était très sage lui – bien plus que son cousin qui faisait toujours pleins de bruits ! Et puis, il savait faire plein de choses tout seul : Il savait se brosser les dents sans mettre de dentifrice partout, il savait s'occuper de la cuisson du pain le matin – ce qui était très dur car la table était trop haute pour lui. Il savait aussi arroser les plantes de Tante Petunia correctement sans mettre de l'eau partout, porter les courses, aller chercher le courrier … Il n'arrivait pas à se coiffer car ses cheveux repartaient tout le temps dans tous les sens mais il faisait beaucoup de choses pour être un garçon sage. Dudley, lui, ne faisait jamais rien à part manger, jouer et crier ! Pourtant, lui, avait toujours eu le droit de regarder la boite magique… Mais Harry avait depuis longtemps compris que la vie n'était pas juste, loin de là.

La boite magique... Harry venait de commencer l'école. C'était un grand garçon maintenant, il était en CP : il allait apprendre à lire de gros livres ! Il avait déjà lu l'annuaire à la maison, caché dans un coin… Il aimait bien déchiffrer les lettres, les mots, les phrases ! Mais l'annuaire, ce n'était pas intéressant ! Cela ne racontait pas des histoires d'aventures comme celles que Tante Petunia racontait à Dudley le soir. Alors, comme il n'était pas un garçon assez sage pour qu'on lui lise des histoires, peut-être pourrait-il apprendre tout seul ?!

La boite magique … Harry venait de commencer l'école et il avait été déçu. Les autres enfants n'avaient pas voulu l'approcher. Ils disaient qu'il était bizarre ! C'était faux ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne sentait pas très bon… Oncle Vernon disait tout le temps qu'il était indigne de voir une telle société où on pesait ainsi sur les finances d'une honnête famille. Il ne savait pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire mais Oncle Vernon avait toujours les joues rouges et les yeux noirs quand il disait ça et il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il essaye de faire oublier sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Oncle Vernon ne lui laissait prendre une douche froide de cinq minutes qu'une fois tous les quatre jours et que Tante Petunia ne lavait les anciens habits de Dudley, qui étaient maintenant les siens, qu'une fois par semaine … Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Mais les autres enfants n'avaient pas compris. Et Dudley avait tapé ceux qui avaient essayé de lui parler. Harry venait de commencer l'école et il venait de se rendre compte qu'avoir un ami allait être très dur ! Encore plus que d'éviter que Molaire, le chien de la tante Marge, ne lui morde les mollets !

La boite magique … Harry s'était vite rendu compte, en écoutant les autres enfants, qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout intéressés par les histoires d'aventures dans les livres, comme lui. Comme Dudley, ils parlaient toujours de la boite magique. Harry avait d'ailleurs appris que son vrai nom était « Tes Laiviseurs » mais ce n'était pas du tout un joli nom. Et puis cela ne voulait rien dire en plus – La boite magique était bien mieux comme patronyme !

La boite magique … Dans son esprit de petit garçon, c'était très simple : Pour avoir un ami, il allait devoir regarder lui aussi la boite magique. Mais son oncle et sa tante lui avait interdit de la regarder alors comment faire ? Désobéir à Oncle Vernon et Tante Petunia n'était pas une bonne idée du tout ! Mais peut-être ne s'en rendraient-ils pas compte ?

**oOo**

Harry avait guetté une opportunité pendant des jours et des semaines puis enfin, un jour, la chance tourna. Dudley devait aller participer au spectacle au club de judo ce soir-là et Mme Figgs ne pouvait pas le garder. Oncle Vernon et Tante Petunia avaient donc discuté longuement en lui jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux puis, Oncle Vernon avait rapproché son gros visage rouge du sien et lui avait ordonné de ne pas sortir de sa chambre de la soirée. Harry avait écouté les diverses recommandations distraitement, n'attendant qu'une chose : Que la maison du 4, Privet Drive soit enfin vide ! Finalement, les Dursley étaient enfin partis, plongeant la demeure dans un calme reposant. Harry avait attendu un long moment, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect : l'escalier en bois qui craquait, le voisin qui rentrait enfin du travail dans sa grosse voiture rouge, les chats de Madame Figgs qui se battaient avec ceux du quartier …

Petit à petit, les bruits s'étaient éteints et en entendant ce silence parfait, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, la boite magique était à sa portée ! Il s'était levé doucement, avait ouvert la porte sans faire de bruits et, sur la pointe des pieds, il avait rejoint le salon. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il avait appuyé sur le boitier noir qui commandait la boite magique … Et un océan de couleurs et de sons s'était offert à lui. Il avait du bien sûr, se coller à l'écran pour voir correctement mais le boitier magique était vraiment … magique ! Comment faisaient-ils pour faire rentrer de petites personnes ainsi dans le boitier ? Que faisaient les petites personnes quand elles n'étaient plus à l'écran ? Cela ne devait pas être facile d'être si petit ! Lui-même était beaucoup plus petit que Dudley et c'était très dur de ranger les courses dans les placards si hauts de la cuisine.

Dans son esprit de petit garçon, Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne verrait jamais quelque chose d'aussi beau que la boite magique. Grâce à elle, il avait pu admirer des ciels d'un bleu profond, des mers d'un bleu si étincelant qu'il fallait cligner des yeux (Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit de partir en vacances avec les Dursley car il n'était encore une fois pas assez sage). Le spectacle avait défilé sans fin : les lions, les baleines, les fourmis … Tout cela était bien mieux que les images qu'il avait entraperçu dans les livres de Dudley, que son cousin n'ouvrait jamais.

Des arbres gigantesques, de grandes fleurs rouges fluo, les éléphants, rhinocéros, oiseaux, papillons, loups … La féérie d'images et de couleurs défilait sous ses yeux émerveillés ! Harry était parti dans son monde de rêve qu'il imaginait souvent, tout seul … Harry n'avait plus fait attention au silence qui soudain, avait déserté la maison… Une grande main s'était soudainement abattue sur sa petite épaule et l'avait retourné brusquement. Face à lui, la figure gonflée et rouge de son Oncle, un regard effrayant. Le rêve venait de prendre fin …

_ - « Sale petit monstre ! Petit fouineur ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à obéir ! »_

_ - « Pardon Oncle Vernon, je jure que je ne le ferais plus jamais ! Je jure ! Je suis désolé … Je voulais pas ! Je … Non ! … S'il te plait … »_

Les propos d'Harry n'avaient bientôt plus eu de sens alors que son petit corps était en proie à de gros sanglots terrifiés. Harry avait juré, Harry avait supplié … Mais Oncle Vernon n'avait pas arrêté de lui crier dessus. Avec sa grosse main, il l'avait tiré par le bras, lui faisant mal, puis l'avait jeté dans sa chambre. Harry avait atterri douloureusement sur le matelas, se tapant fortement la tête contre une des marches de l'escalier qui constituait le plafond de sa chambre.

_ - « Il est hors de question que cette famille se prive ainsi pour toi petit avorton quand tu nous voles ainsi en secret ! Tu as eu ta dose d'électricité pour longtemps, crois-moi », _avait crié Oncle Vernon en dévissant furieusement l'ampoule qui pendouillait au-dessus du matelas de l'enfant. _« Tu n'es pas prêt de recommencer à fouiner dans notre dos »._

Harry était resté allongé sur le matelas, tremblant de tous ses membres, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots pour ne pas énerver davantage Oncle Vernon. Celui-ci s'était absenté quelques minutes puis était enfin revenu, les bras chargés. Dans ses mains, Harry avait aperçu une grande chaine métallique et un gros cadenas rouillé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vernon Dursley quittait le 4 Privet Drive avec, dans sa grosse main, son caméscope qu'il avait oublié plus tôt dans la soirée. Dans la maison, le calme était revenu : la télévision avait été éteinte, de même que les lumières. Sur la table de la salle, une ampoule, laissée là, brillait au clair de Lune. Dans le petit placard sous l'escalier, plongé dans le noir, on pouvait attendre une respiration précipitée et des reniflements réguliers. La pénombre dissimulait ce triste spectacle : la petite silhouette tremblante qui avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, paniquée d'être ainsi emprisonnée une petite main plaquée contre une bouche rouge afin d'étouffer ses sanglots, pour qu'Oncle Vernon ne l'entende pas pleurer et ne soit pas encore plus en colère.

La boite magique … Harry avait six ans quand il l'avait regardé pour la première et dernière fois. La punition avait été longue et dure à supporter. Pendant tout le week-end de trois jours, Harry était resté enfermé dans le noir, dans cet espace exigu. Deux fois par jours, Tante Petunia ouvrait la porte et Harry avait cinq minutes pour aller aux toilettes et boire de l'eau à même le robinet. Par la suite, Harry n'avait plus jamais regardé la boite, qu'elle fut allumée ou même éteinte.

**oOo Fin du flash-Back oOo**

_- « Harry, ça va ? Le chili te rend malade ? »_

La voix inquiète de Ron traversa le panneau de bois. Harry sursauta et se leva rapidement, grimaçant en sentant ses muscles se déplier. Etre resté assis sur le sol froid un long moment n'avait pas été une bonne idée. De plus, depuis de longues années, chaque crise d'angoisse lui donnait des crampes douloureuses qu'Harry avait appris à dissimuler autant que possible.

_- « Harry ? »_

_ - « Oui, oui, Ron », _répondit vite Harry, en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. _« Je sors tout de suite »._

Harry se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage puis, n'eut d'autres choix que celui de sortir de sa cachette. De l'autre côté, Ron l'attendait, les sourcils froncés.

_ - « Ca va Harry ? Tu es tout pâle ? »_

_ - « Un peu de fatigue peut-être », _répondit Harry, gêné par la situation.

_- « Viens, on sera mieux sur le canapé »_

Harry accueillit avec délice les coussins moelleux et ne put résister à la tentation de s'installer plus confortablement.

_ - « Alors, veux-tu regarder un film ? Tu te reposerais comme ça …. »_

_ - « Hum », _murmura Harry qui n'osait pas contredire son nouvel ami.

_- « Que veux-tu voir ? J'ai plein de films ! J'adore les regarder encore et encore ! »_

_ - « Oh … Euh … Comme tu veux … »_

_ - « On pourrait regarder Star Wars ! C'est génial ! Surtout les anciens : je ne m'en lasse jamais ! »_

_ - « Star wars ? Euh … »_

Sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi, Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui et le fixa, ces yeux bleus grands ouverts de stupeur.

_ - « Tu n'as jamais vu ?! Ce ne va pas du tout ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer …C'est … »_

Ron se mit à babiller en employant un vocabulaire complètement inconnu au brun qui observait ce spectacle insolite. Ron se précipita vers une des étagères et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient devant le générique défilant sur une musique symphonique.

Les premières minutes, Harry ne fut pas du tout à l'aise, confortablement installé devant ce qui était devenu un tabou. Le temps passa et il commença enfin à se détendre, écoutant les commentaires amusants du rouquin qui, de toute évidence, connaissait chaque réplique par cœur.

Regarder la télévision. Harry n'aurais jamais cru être capable, un jour, de poser les yeux dessus, sans crise d'angoisse. Pourtant, quand le générique de fin commença, il remercia mentalement son ami pour son aide insoupçonnée. Harry se sentit stupidement bien plus léger, heureux de s'être débarrassé d'un de ses blocages, sombre héritage de son enfance malheureuse chez les Dursley. Sa vie commençait enfin et grâce à Ron, elle commençait vraiment très bien …

**oOo**

_- « … »_

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard en silence, attendant que l'autre cède le premier.

Drago avait réussi à trouver son nouvel appartement quelques jours plus tôt, après avoir poussé à la dépression les agences immobilières de Londres. Drago était exigeant mais il s'agissait d'un client que les agences tenaient à satisfaire. Ainsi, il était parvenu à enfin trouver sa perle rare.

L'appartement du jeune Malefoy était sur les bords de la Tamise et comportait deux étages, pour une superficie totale de l'ordre 200 m2. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une grande pièce à vivre décoré avec modernité, séparé d'une grande cuisine rutilante par un lond bar. Le bureau de Drago allait être aménagé dans la pièce à côté du salon. L'étage était sous la forme d'une mezzanine et était composé d'une suite principale avec salle de bain et dressing, puis d'une autre chambre. L'atout majeur de l'appartement était que la façade donnant sur la Tamise était complètement vitrée et donnait une vue fabuleuse sur le Parlement.

Quelques instants plus tôt, alors que Drago feuilletait, avec peu d'intérêt,un compte-rendu de réunion, alors que les bords de la Tamise s'illuminaient peu à peu, à mesure que l'obscurité était tombée, il avait reçu une visite inattendue. Lorsqu'il avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte, Tom Jedusort, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire triomphant. Il avait manifestement fallu plusieurs jours à Tom pour se résoudre à venir lui rendre visite après sa moquerie au Gringott.

Drago et Tom s'étaient installés confortablement, face à face, dans les canapés en cuir noir et depuis, aucun des deux n'avait pris la parole, Drago attendant que l'autre annonce sa défaite, et Tom ne réussissant pas à s'y résoudre.

_ - « Tu vas faire un redoutable homme d'affaire et la fierté de tes parents »_, déclara soudainement Tom d'une voix basse et grave.

_ - « Tu n'en étais pas convaincu avant ? », _ricana Drago.

Les deux hommes se turent à nouveau, se fixant avec intensité. Mercure contre grenat… Finalement, Tom laissa échapper un soupir.

_- « Tu as décidé de ne pas me ménager ! Bien… J'avoue que sous-entendre nos « entrevues » devant les grands Lucius et NarcissaMalefoy n'était pas du meilleur goût même si tu me concèderas que c'était très tentant ! Maintenant que tu as fait le perfide et que tu es victorieux, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me revendes Replica ! »_

_ - « Cela peut être envisageable … ». _Il fit une pause durant laquelleil observa avec délectation le regard soulagé de Tom.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'il se permit enfin un sourire victorieux, agrémenté de quelques explications :

_ - « C'est un accord qui peut se conclure pour 5'000'000 livres sterling »_

_ - « QUOI ?! Non ! », _s'exclama Tom en posant son verre désormais vide, brusquement. _« Je sais que tu as réussi à l'acquérir pour 4 et demi ! »_

_ - « Tu es bien renseigné et pour toi mon vieil ami, ce sera 5 ! »_, répliqua Drago en lui tendant la main. Voyant l'air calculateur de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta, perfidement _« C'est un prix d'ami… Bien sûr si l'offre ne t'intéresse pas… J'ai déjà quelques acheteurs potentiels… »_

_ - « Tu es dur en affaires ! »_, concéda finalement Tom en soupirant à nouveau, se résignant à serrer cette main offerte, acceptant ainsi l'accord.

_ - « De quoi te rappeler de tenir ta langue, à l'avenir ! »_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent à nouveau, leurs mains toujours prisonnières l'une de l'autre. Le regard contrarié de Tom prit soudain une teinte plus chaude et il s'approcha de Drago lentement. Alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, il murmura avec un sourire séduisant :

_- « Tu es un vrai serpent… »_

_ - « Ne refait jamais ça », _répondit Drago avec sérieux et peu de chaleur dans la voix. _« Si je veux que mes parents connaissent mes préférences sexuelles, je le ferais moi-même ! »_

Les deux hommes restèrent dans la même position de longues minutes puis, doucement, Tom emprisonna les lèvres de Drago avec les siennes. Le baiser qu'il lui donna fut lent et doux, avant de devenir petit à petit plus passionné.

L'incident était clos… Drago était de ces très rares personnes qui traversent le monde sans fouler le sol des mortels. L'empire financier de sa famille l'avait fait graviter dans des cercles favorisés et son caractère s'était forgé en conséquence… Aucun obstacle quel qu'il soit ne restait jamais bien longtemps sur son passage. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours !

**oOo**

To Be Continued

On espère que ça vous a plu …

Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes-en part en reviews : critique, lynchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … On prend tout !

Comment ça pas de monologue d'adoration en notre honneur ? Bouuuuu !

Comme promis….un chapitre de Moonlight puisque nous avons eu l'affront de publier TRES en retard Renovatio et A faire trade ! On espère que cela va vous plaire ! Et surtout lachez-vous sur les reviews… Vous avez été excellent pour le dernier chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à rester sur cette très bonne lancée….allez on est positive on se fixe 15 review pour ce chapitre… Si vous y parvenez, vous aurez le chapitre 4 tout bientôt car la moitié est déjà faîte !

Merci à tous de lire cette fic : Nous apprécions beaucoup !


	5. Chapter 5

**MOONLIGHT**

**DISC****LAIMER : **

Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) et les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**oOo**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Lassa-Liam : **Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de questions… Que dire sans en dire trop (lol !) ? Oui, Ron aura cette place à côté d'Harry car on adore ce perso ! Hermione va venir plus tard … Le temps qu'on pose un peu le début de l'histoire ! On verra aussi un peu d'autres perso d'Harry Potter même si globalement, cela va tourner autour de Harry, Ron, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Rogue, Tom … Et d'autres à venir mais il faudra être patient ! lol ! LA rencontre est pour bientôt (on est en train de l'écrire ! hihihi) ! Bonne lecture !

**Diddou : **Trop mignonne ta review … On avoue, on aime bien les perso un peu torturés donc on se fait plaisir avec Harry grâce aux flash-back ! Même nous on est un peu tristounette à certains passages … Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de ne pas lui faciliter la vie au pauvre Harry ! HAHAHA ! On est un peu diabolique ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Dragomione33 : **Merci pour la review ! La rencontre est pour bientôt ! Elle approche à grands pas … Bonne lecture en attendant !

**RainbowWindow : **Que dire ? Merci pour tous ces compliments (Luciole et Ode rougissent !). On a essayé de garder certains traits de caractères du livre pour les perso même si on innove un peu pour certains, histoire de changer … Tu aimes Tom ? Il n'était pas prévu mais on l'adore finalement donc il va rester dans les parages ! Harry n'est pas sorti d'affaires : on aime le martyriser le pauvre bonhomme ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt on espère !

**Koala : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit message ! On espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

**Ladydragonfly : **Drago et Tom, ce n'était pas prévu … L'inspiration du moment ! On est un peu tarée ! Bref, on a adoré le concept donc Tom n'est pas prêt de passer aux oubliettes ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas Voldemort … Juste Tom ! Ouf, non ? On espère que tu vas continuer à la suite !

**Ptitcoeurfragile : **LA rencontre … Il faudra encore attendre ! HAHAHA ! (rire démoniaque ! hihihi). Sans rire, promis, cela arrive ! On est en train de se triper dessus ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**YunJae87 : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! C'est toujours super d'avoir votre avis et cela nous inspire beaucoup ! Harry est toujours traumatisé et tu verras au cours des chapitres que ce n'est que le début …. Héhéhé ! Quand à Drago … Surprise ! Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR (S)**

Encore tous pleins de petites messages tous plus mignons les uns que les autres ! Merci … Vraiment ! C'est toujours très inspirant d'avoir votre avis !

Merci à Luciole qui a plus que beaucoup contribuer au chapitre 4 !

**oOo**

**MOONLIGHT**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**oOo**

_ - « Putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de vache à pieds….. ! »_

La voix acide et tranchante résonna dans l'appartement, où chacun s'affairerait au mieux, lorsqu'enfin le blond relâcha sa prise sur ce canapé qu'il était venu à abhorrer.

C'était un aspect de la personnalité du blond qu'il tenait éloigné des oreilles délicates et intransigeantes de sa mère. Bien qu'il représente la quintescance même du jeune Lord anglais, il restait un jeune homme qui n'aimait guère être contrarié et dont les activités physiques le révulsaient au plus au point….du moins la plupart d'entre elles le révulsaient-elles.

Depuis 2 heures déjà, deux heures de trop à son humble avis, il s'échinait à aménager au mieux son nouvel appartement. Suivant les conseils, qu'il avait cru, avisés de Blaise et Pansy, il avait refusé de faire appel à des déménageurs, ne les estimant pas utiles pour le peu d'affaires qu'il avait eu l'intention d'installer dans l'appartement déjà meublé dont il avait fait acquisition quelques jours plus tôt. Deux heures de trop, deux heures qu'il regrettait ardemment au vue de la pagaille qui peu à peu s'était installée.

Pansy, qui se plaisait à s'inventer des talents de décoratrice, avait décidé qu'il serait excellent pour l'atmosphère de l'appartement, qu'elle voulait aéré et intime, de déplacer certains mobiliers. C'est ainsi que depuis plus de trente minutes, les trois amis s'échinaient à porter, déplacer, pousser le lourd sofa qui jamais ne semblait au bon endroit, là encore d'après les dires de la jeune femme, dires dont Blaise et Drago venaient à douter plus le temps passé.

_ - « Ok, stop ! Il est très bien là ou il se trouve Pansy et si tu ne fait que seulement émettre une autre de tes brillantes idées, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te bannir à tous jamais de ces lieux »_

_ - « Mais Drago….on a pas encore essayer de le placer au près de…. »_ Contra-t-elle, peu intimidée par l'air, qu'il voulait menaçant, de son ami, depuis bien longtemps imperméable aux menaces peu sérieuses du blond.

Elle n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que déjà Blaise s'empressait de prendre le parti de Drago.

_ - « Pansy, Il est très bien où il est, je t'assure ! »_

Alors que déjà elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche pour quelques jérémiades qui, à défaut de faire céder ses amis, avaient le don de les horripiler, passe temps favoris de la jeune fille, la sonnerie stridente de l'appartement retentie.

_ - « Putain Drago ! Rassures-moi, tu compte faire réviser cette sonnerie qui ressemble davantage à un bébé que l'on égorgerait qu'à un signal sonore tout a fait acceptable et couramment usité par nos concitoyens ? »_

Et oui, Blaise avait lui-même également recourt aux injures, bien que souvent moins « enrichies » que celles, souvent insolites, du blond. Aucun des trois amis ne savait réellement qui avait transmis ce tique de langage mais tous trois y avaient désormais recourt dès lors qu'ils étaient protégés de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, que se soit celles de leurs mères rapidement offusquées ou bien celle de quelques journalistes friand de scandales dans le monde «noble et riche» auquel ils appartenaient.

_ - « Pansy, va ouvrir et j'envisagerai peut être de te pardonner pour ce chantier »_ souffla Drago, le souffle encore court de trop d'efforts, lui qui se confortait dans ce monde d'aisance dans lequel il avait grandi.

Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de reprendre son ami et ses demandes qui ressemblaient davantage à des ordres qu'à de polies requêtes, après tout elle savait le débat vain, et se dirigea en maugréant vers l'entrée. Elle y découvrit sans surprise Tom, qui ne semblait pas avoir jugé utile de patienter et qui, déjà, retirait chaussures et veston, déposant des emballages de ce qui ressemblait être des pizzas sur un meuble, prenant ses aises comme s'il se trouvait chez lui.

_- « Tom ! »_

Sans surprise, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou embrassade que ce dernier accepta avec cette flegme qui lui était propre, désormais accoutumé à l'exubérance de la jeune fille envers ses amis.

- _« Ca fait si longtemps…..que deviens-tu ? »_

_ - « La routine ma chère Pansy, une routine des plus affligeante je dois avouer »_

_ - « Tu es incorrigible…toujours à te plaindre ! Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt nous rendre visite ? Ou bien est-ce la seule présence de Drago que tu estime ? » _

La réplique était plus taquinerie que reproche, et elle s'amusa de l'air penaud que l'homme, pourtant plus âgé, feignit sans grande conviction sur ces traits qui en envoutait plus d'un. Elle-même devait avouer ne pas avoir était insensible au charme certain que l'homme dégageait naturellement, avant de comprendre que Drago correspondait davantage aux critères scrupuleux de Tom plutôt que ces propres formes…féminines.

- _« Voyons Darling, tu sais bien que je ne supporte les deux autres crétins que parce que tu es là à mes côtés ! »_

_- « Je préfère ça ! »,_ confirma-t-elle, satisfaite de la déclaration du brun. _« Les deux crétins sont justement dans le salon, occupés à me maudire »_

_- « Pourquoi donc ? »_

- _« Oh rien de bien extravagant, à peine quelques modifications des lieux… Vraiment je ne comprends pas », _répondit la jeune fille d'un ton faussement ingénu.

Impatient et curieux, Tom se dirigea naturellement vers le salon, seule preuve nécessaire aux yeux avides de détail de la jeune femme pour prouver qu'il était déjà passé rendre une petite « visite » à Drago dans les jours précédents. Elle dissimula son sourire moqueur face au comportement guère mature dont faisait preuve ses deux amis.

Corroborant les dires de la jeune fille, Tom découvrit Blaise et Drago, affalés à même le sol du salon, affichant un comportement bien éloigné de leur stricte éducation noble qui fit sourire Tom, lui-même récalcitrant à obéir continuellement à l'étiquette.

_- « Je t'ai connu plus endurant Drago »_ Déclara-t-il un sourire ironique fermement fixé sur ses lèvres, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer les deux hommes par autre chose que quelques moqueries.

_- « Tom »._ Salua placidement Drago.

_- « Oh, salut Tom, que fais-tu là si tôt, Drago ne t'attendait pas avant 22 heures »_ Rajouta Blaise, hilare face à un Drago guère enclin à être la victime de la coalition que ses amis semblaient avoir organisé à son encontre.

_- « C'est bon, on a compris les gars….et toi Tom, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable lorsque je suis contrarié, aussi je te conseille vivement de revoir le contenu de cette réplique que tu t'apprête à faire ! »_ Prévint le blond avant que Ton n'ait pu émettre un seul autre mot dont les connotations sexuelles ne seraient que trop évidentes.

_- « Ah oui, c'est vrai Tom, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais récemment fait l'acquisition du groupe REPLICA. Toutes mes félicitations, c'est un secteur prometteur. »_

Malgré le fait que les félicitations, elles, soient sincères, le ton moqueur de Blaise laissait aisément deviner qu'il avait été mis dans la confidence quant aux mésaventures du brun dans les négociations pour acquérir le marché.

_- « Blaise, quel plaisir d'enfin te revoir… Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas passé plus souvent te voir cette dernière année… »._

Il aurait pu être vexé, peut-être aurait-il même dû l'être pourtant il n'en était rien.

_- « Ma foi qu'est-ce qu'un demi-million de livres en plus ou en moins…. »_

La réplique n'avait rien de condescendant, elle résonnait uniquement de ce quelque chose d'évident dans la voix des gens riches qui n'ont jamais connu la pauvreté et qui ne la connaîtraient jamais.

_- « Humilité Tom, humilité …. _» souffla Pansy, exaspérée par le comportement extravagant de Tom. _« Ais un peu de considération pour les gens normaux qui font 9h-17h tous les jours. »_

_- « Comme toi tu veux dire ? » _

A ces mots, Blaise et Drago, jusque-là attentifs à la joute verbale, rire de bon cœur.

_- « Touché »_

Admettant sa défaite, elle rejoint volontiers les trois hommes dans un fou rire comme ils n'avaient plus eu depuis longtemps. Le retour de Drago leurs avait tous été bénéfique. Bien que durant l'année passée ils se soient vus régulièrement, les rencontres avaient toujours été brèves et manquaient de cette insouciance qu'ils se permettaient aujourd'hui.

Se décidant à saluer comme il se doit ses amis, Tom, un grand sourire sur le visage, se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de se relever et les souleva, leur offrant à chacun une accolade brève mais ferme.

_- « Darling, pourrais-tu me rendre l'immense service d'aller chercher les victuailles que j'ais, j'en ai bien peur, malencontreusement oublié dans l'entrée. »_

_- « Lui et son Darling… Il peut vraiment lui faire faire n'importe quoi ! », r_onchonna le blond, faussement jaloux.

_- « Cela s'appelle la bienséance très cher, tu devrais essayer. Beaucoup plus efficace que le registre péremptoire que tu aimes tant… à mon humble avis bien sûr »_, cria Pansy depuis l'entrée, consciente des allusions moqueuses à peine voilées de Drago.

_- « Mais tu es si réceptive au péremptoire Pansy, à quoi bon s'encombrer de fioritures inutiles ? »_, cria-t-il en retour.

_- « Goujat ! »_, beugla-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de ce qui semblait avoir été une intense réflexion quant à la réponse la plus adaptée à ce genre de commentaire.

La soirée se poursuivit dans cette ambiance décontractée alors que les 4 amis dévoraient les pizzas à même le sol, guère prompt à se déplacer sur cette table qu'ils avaient, elle aussi, déplacé durant plusieurs heures, pour finir par la replacer au même endroit, sous les directives scrupuleuses d'une Pansy réjouit de son œuvre.

_- « Dragon mon scotch ? »_

_- « Etagère derrière toi Tom »,_ soupira-t-il désespéré par son ami qui ne se satisfaisait jamais d'autre chose que de son wisky hors de pris, et ce même lorsqu'il mangeait de vulgaires pizzas récupérées au Fast-Food du coin.

_ - « C'est écœurant comme vous ressemblez à un vieux couple. Et arrêtez de vous reluquez de manière si indécente, vous ne vous êtes donc pas vu à New-York ? »_

_ - « En fait, si. Très régulièrement, mais Tom qui était tombé sous le joug des charmes d'un New-Yorkais, ma foie tout a fait sympathique, voulait s'essayer à l'exclusivité »_

_ - « Sérieux ? Tom envisageras-tu de te caser ? »_

_ - « C'était une expérience… Enrichissante. Mais j'apprécie trop ma liberté pour m'encombrer de notions aussi inutiles que futiles telle que la fidélité » Conclut-t-il, le visage soudainement impassible._

**oOo**

Il frottait énergiquement. Depuis neuf heure du matin, il s'échinait à frotter, brosser, balayer énergiquement chaque recoin, auparavant poussiéreux, du rez-de-chaussée du Chaudron Baveur. La familiarité des lieux et des tâches quotidiennes qui lui étaient attribuées le rendait plus confortable dans cet environnement auquel il avait été confronté avec force quelques semaines auparavant.

Déjà plusieurs semaines que la même routine s'était installée entre son travail au Chaudron et celui, nocturne, au Moonlight. L'habitude lui avait permis de développer une certaine complicité avec Tom, propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, et il y revenait tous les soirs avec une joie non feinte, heureux de retrouver le visage familier de Tom qui souvent attendait sa rentrée jusqu'à 2h30 avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Bien qu'il prétextait quelques insomnies face à ces veillées fortes tardives, Harry n'était pas dupe et avait su discerner au-delà de la fausse nonchalance de l'homme pour y découvrir une inquiétude sincère.

Mais d'inquiétudes il n'y avait plus à avoir. Harry allait de mieux en mieux. De plus en plus sûr de lui, il avait pris en confiance et s'était enhardi, parlant désormais plus ouvertement à Tom. Et bien qu'il évite toujours certains sujets sensibles tels que son passé, son enfance, ou même sa famille, jamais Tom n'insistait lorsque qu'il détectait les prémisses d'un inconfort certain chez le jeune homme. Lui-même, Harry avait découvert, n'était guère loquace sur sa famille. Bien que jamais il n'en fasse grand cas, Harry avait détecté chez lui, ce quelque chose des gens hantés par le passé, et dont lui-même présentait certaines familiarités.

La rentrée de tarderait désormais plus. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, les cours débuteraient et bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas trouvé un logement, il se sentait de plus en plus en confiance envers cet avenir qui avait paru, pendant si longtemps, irréel tant il était surréaliste pour quelqu'un de si petite condition, pour quelqu'un qui avait si peu à offrir, pour quelqu'un qui avait un passé si lourd à porter.

_- « Hé gamin, y'a un rouquin à l'accueil qui t'attend. Il dit travailler au Moonlight »._

_- « Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas gamin, je me contente de transmettre le message. Laisse donc ça, je m'en occupe »._

Sans attendre de réponse d'Harry, Tom le déposséda de son matériel et le poussa vers l'accueil, inconscient de l'inconfort du brun. Ce dernier se dirigea à pas lents vers l'accueil où il craignait d'en effet y voir apparaître le roux. Bien qu'ils se soient tous deux rapprochés depuis qu'il travaillait au Moonlight, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était peu désireux d'afficher avec autant d'évidence son statut de « sans abris ».

A peine le roux le vit-il arriver qu'il se jeta sur lui, le graciant d'une franche accolade, un grand sourire fendant ce visage sincère qu'il avait appris à connaître.

_- « Harry ! Ca va vieux ? »_

_ - « Euh salut Ron, comment as-tu su où me trouver ? »_

_ - « En fait c'est Greyback qui avait des papiers pour toi, il m'a demandé de te les amener rapidement … Tiens »_

Tout en lui tendant une enveloppe au contenu conséquent à en juger par son épaisseur, il prit le temps d'observer les alentours. Il émit un sifflement qu'Harry supposer appréciatif, avant d'enchainer :

- « _Dis donc c'est plutôt sympa ici ! »_

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû l'anticiper. Il aurait dû le savoir. Jamais Ron ne se serrait permis d'émettre le moindre jugement, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, sur l'endroit ou il avait trouvé refuge. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait eu bonheur à découvrir durant les soirées qu'il avait l'occasion de passer en compagnie du roux, au pub, ou dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

Ouvrant l'enveloppe avec une appréhension qu'il ne parvint à réfréner, probablement née de l'habitude quand jamais rien de bon n'avait découlé des surprises passées auxquelles il avait été confronté, il découvrit avec ahurissement un paquet de billet. Certes la plupart des billets n'était pas de grosses coupures, la plupart des billets de 5 livres, toutefois le contenu de cette enveloppe arrivait à point nommé alors qu'hier encore il s'interrogeait sur son avenir financier. C'était sa première paye d'un réel emploi, et sans trop savoir s'il en était digne ou s'il la méritait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit fier de son accomplissement. Il semblerait que son oncle avait tort après tout Harry était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

_ - « Ça va ? »_

Perdu dans la contemplation d'un passé désormais révolu, du moins l'espérait-il ardemment, il en avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de Ron, toujours à ses côtés.

_ - « Oui, oui bien sûr ! » _S'empressa-t-il de le rassurer, peu désireux d'étaler ses problèmes, financiers ou autres, au roux qui faisait toujours preuve d'une volonté hors du commun pour lui venir en aide, à lui l'orphelin dont personne n'avait jamais voulu.

_ - « En fait, je suis également venu pour te parler… De Luna… »_

_ - « Luna ? Elle va bien ? »_

Habitué aux nouvelles guères bonnes, il ne put réfréner les connotations paniquées qui teintèrent sa voix incertaine.

_ - « Oh non rien de tout cela, en fait c'est une proposition qu'elle m'a demandé de te transmettre »_

_ - « Oh ! Laquelle ? »_

_ - « Tu as rencontré Neville plusieurs fois déjà je crois… »_

_ - « Oui, il passe souvent au Moonlight … Luna me l'a présenté il y a quelques semaines déjà je crois. »_

_ - « Alors tu dois savoir qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble. »_

_ - « Oui, elle l'a laissé sous-entendre »_

_ - « OK donc en fait ils te proposent de louer l'appartement de Neville qui, en réalité, appartient à sa grand-mère »_

_ - « … »_

_ - « Ne me demandes surtout pas comment Luna l'a appris, je désespère de la comprendre un jour. Enfin bref, ils m'ont donné les clefs alors si tu veux visiter… »_

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, comment Ron avait-il su qu'il recherchait actuellement un logement ? Greyback et Tom étaient les seuls à avoir connaissance de ce fait que le jeune brun, anxieux quant à son actuelle condition, taisait au mieux les détails de ses démarches. Greyback avait dû vouloir l'aider à sa manière, manière qu'il avait compris discrète et désintéressée, son ainé ne s'encombrant jamais de manières aussi inutiles que factices aussi bien dans ses propos que dans ces agissements.

**oOo**

Il vérifia sa coiffure une dernière fois. Il était parfait, comme toujours. Aucun signe que, la veille encore, il s'était enivré au-delà du bon sens et de la raison, avec pour seule excusela rentrée scolaire approchant à grand pas. Sa dernière rentrée leur dernière rentrée.

Pour la fêter, Drago, Pansy et Blaise, accompagnés d'un Tom toujours partant pour une énième soirée, s'étaient rendus dans un pub proche de l'université qu'ils avaient eu loisir de fréquenter régulièrementpar le passé. Le Moonlight était « Le » pub où la majorité des étudiants se retrouvaient et Drago avait du avouer, même si l'aveu avait été silencieux, que le pub, ne correspondant pourtant pas aux stricts critères de la noblesse anglaise, lui avait manqué. Certes les bars n'étaient pas ce qui manquait à New-York, loin de là pourtant il y avait au Moonlight ce côté insolite que l'on ne retrouvait que si peu dans la métropole américaine clinquante et moderne.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, estimant que son physique ne trahissait pas cette gueule de bois qui l'affligeait depuis le matin même, il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'Université.

Il était supposé retrouver Severus pour un déjeuner rapide en ville alors que ce dernier préparait sa rentrée assidument, étant lui-même un enseignant réputé de l'université dans laquelle Drago ferait de nouveau sa rentrée prochaine. Il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'assister à un cours de son parrain, ayant choisi un cursus économique alors que son parrain était le doyen du pôle Scientifique, pourtant il était conscient de la renommée et du respect que tous avaient pour son parrain.

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise par le passé et que cette année encore, ils renouvèleraient. Régulièrement, Drago rendait visite à son parrain pour un déjeuner rapide, sur le pouce dans le bureau de ce dernier, où ils conversaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. C'était d'ailleurs, et de loin, les moments qu'il préférait avec son parrain, loin de l'étiquette qui les contraignait à une certaine retenue, retenue qui jamais ne venait ternir ces échanges amicaux et sincères que tous deux se faisaient un devoir de rendre réguliers.

Alors qu'il se permettait une certaine liberté envers ces amis et même ses parents, il avait envers son parrain ce comportement respectueux auquel ce dernier était si farouchement attaché. Aussi, alors que chez Blaise et Pansy, il débarquait sans prévenir, sans même prendre la peine d'annoncer sa venue, entrant fréquemment sans frapper, il toqua trois coups secs à la porte de chêne qui abritait l'antre secrète de son parrain.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, les lunettes encore sur le nez, sa blouse blanche, témoignant de son statut, toujours sur lui. Manifestement il avait exceptionnellement pris du retard, lui à qui la ponctualité était si chère.

_- « Drago ? Déjà midi ? »_

_- « Comme si tu daignerais me recevoir si j'avais le malheur de me présenter en retard. »_ Rigola le blond, à moitié sérieux, heureux de prendre son parrain si ponctuel enfin en faute.

_- « Pas faux ! Tu m'accordes une minute ? »_

Sans attendre de confirmation auprès de son filleul, après tout qui serait assez fou pour remettre en question une décision de Severus Rogue, celui-ci se retira dans son laboratoire personnel.

L'attente ne dura pas davantage que quelques minutes... Quelques temps plus tard, les deux hommes se faisaient face dans une petite pizzeria rustique et conviviale que Severus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, affectionnait tant.

_- « Alors… »_

La question, autant que le regard scrutateur que son parrain posa sur lui, prit au dépourvu Drago qui, tranquillement, étudiait le menu proposé.

_ - « Alors ? » _

Un simple « _Alors_ » venant de son parrain pouvait signifier tellement de choses que Drago se montra instinctivement méfiant, reflexe inné née d'une curiosité souvent malsaine et pernicieuse qu'engendrait, le plus souvent, le simple nom Malefoy. De plus, Drago détestait mentir à son parrain mais il y a avait certaines fréquentations qu'il préférait garder secrètes… Avait-il un doute ?

Severus persista à le regarder de ce regard pénétrant, que lui seul était parvenu à perfectionner, puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était montré incisif dans sa réplique, il enchaina comme si de rien n'était. Certes, Drago vouait à son parrain un véritable culte, déjà enfant il ne jurait que par lui, mais il devait également admettre que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était résolu à ne pas comprendre ce dernier qui, toujours, s'entourait de mystères.

_- « New-York, comment était-ce ? »_

Désormais familiarisé aux changements d'humeur de Severus, Drago ne fit pas grand cas de ce nouveau mystère, et entreprit une description détaillée de ses impressions de la Grosse Pomme. Bien que son Angleterre natale lui ait vivement manqué durant cette année d'exil volontaire, il y avait à New-York ce petit quelque chose qui faisait immanquablement rêver les personnes de simples passages (les résidents se montrant le plus souvent désabusés par tant de familiarité). Soudainement il se montra plus volubile, détaillant avec passion les architectures parfois incongrues de la mégalopole, les citadins toujours empressés et si confiants qu'ils en paraissaient le plus souvent hautains, ces parcs, trop peu nombreux mais au combien reposants….

Tout y passa… enfin presque tout. Il mit un soin tout particulier à taire certaines de ces rencontres les plus… sulfureuses, connaissant l'esprit vif de son parrain, qu'il soupçonnait déjà d'avoir quelques suspicions quant à ses fréquentations les moins recommandables.

Severus parla beaucoup lui aussi. D'ordinaire si peu loquace que l'on en craignait un certain désintérêt (chose qui la plupart du temps se vérifiait), il conta à Drago les anecdotes nombreuses qui avaient dicté et animé sa vie durant l'absence prolongée de ce dernier.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte du temps écoulé, 14 heures se fit de nouveau entendre, signalant la fin de cette brève, mais au combien agréable, rencontre. Son parrain lui avait manqué. Ce dernier, tant attaché à son Angleterre si chère à ses yeux de puriste et son Londres quotidien, ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à l'idée de voyages, ou même à celle de vacances lorsqu'il y pensait, et n'était pas venu le visiter aux abords tant attractifs du lointain Pacifique. Ils avaient dû se contenter des retours, certes fréquents mais toujours brefs, que le blond effectuait régulièrement, aussi les deux hommes n'avaient-ils pas tardé avant de se rencontrer, dans la simplicité de lieux familiers où, seuls, ils pouvaient converser librement.

**oOo**

Sous ces yeux ébahis se dressait une simple porte de bois.. Il ne l'avait pas encore franchie que, déjà, ce simple pan de bois promettait monts et merveilles. Il n'avait encore rien vu de ce que cette mystérieuse porte contenait et protégeait au péril… de son bois, que, déjà, la simple idée que ces lieux soient sien le séduisait. Emu, il resta quelques instants devant la lourde porte, encore incertain de vouloir briser ce rêve qui, enfin, semblait vouloir prendre vie devant ses yeux reconnaissant et empli d'un espoir qu'il n'avait que trop peu connu.

**oOo Flash-Back oOo**

- _« Cette vielle chouette ! C'est inadmissible ! Qu'attend-elle pour mourir enfin ! Son absence ne sera pas regrettée ! »_

Depuis leur retour du parc d'attraction pour les dix ans de son cousin Dudley, son oncle et sa tante semblaient très en colère. Pendant un moment, il avait redouté avoir commis un impair le menant à une énième punition puis il s'était rendu compte, soulagé, que les Dursley répandaient leur bile sur leur voisine, Arabella Figgs.

Ce matin-là, les Dursley l'avaient déposé très tôt chez la voisine, comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer de la présence indésirable de leur neveu. Dudley avait fait un nouveau caprice : pour son anniversaire, il avait voulu passer la journée dans un parc d'attraction et avait exigé qu'Harry ne soit pas là. Le petit garçon s'en fichait … Il aimait bien aller chez Madame Figgs…

La vielle dame le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise à souvent le fixer. Après des années passées chez les Dursley, Harry avait fini par comprendre que moins on le voyait, mieux il se portait. Les coups d'œil insistant de la vieille dame le rendaient donc souvent suspicieux. Malgré ce malaise régulier, Harry aimait bien aller chez Madame Figgs. Certes sa maison sentait une odeur de choux bizarre et elle aimait parler pendant des heures de la multitude de chats qui avaient trouvé refuge chez elle… Mais chez Madame Figgs, il n'y avait jamais de vaisselles à faire, de jardin à désherber, de poubelles à sortir. La vieille dame le laissait lire des livres, dessiner avec des crayons de couleurs neufs et il avait même le droit à un goûter.

Quand sa tante était venue le rechercher tard dans l'après-midi, Harry avait vite rangé les affaires dérangées sous le regard sévère de sa tante et avait présenté des remerciements polis à la vieille dame. Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, Madame Figgs avait demandé à parler à sa tante, sans sa présence. Harry avait alors attendu sagement à la porte, angoissant.

Madame Figgs avait-elle des reproches à lui faire ? Il avait été gentil pourtant. Il ne l'avait pas embêté de la journée … Etait-ce à cause de ce verre qu'il avait cassé ? Il s'était beaucoup excusé et avait expliqué à la vieille dame qu'il avait voulu éviter de marcher sur Mistinguette qui avait décidé de venir s'étendre à ses pieds alors qu'il ramenait la vaisselle de son gouter à la cuisine.

Allait-il être une fois de plus puni et passer la fin du week-end dans sa chambre ? Depuis que son oncle avait enlevé l'ampoule, des années auparavant, Harry n'aimait plus beaucoup sa chambre. Il avait peur dans le noir … Les grincements de l'escalier juste au-dessus de lui l'angoissaient.

_- « Viens Harry »_

Sa tante venait de sortir du numéro 3 de Privet Drive et sans accorder un regard de plus à sa voisine, elle agrippa le bras d'Harry et le tira sèchement jusqu'à la maison. Elle lui faisait mal à le tirer si fort mais Harry préféra se taire. Sa tante semblait tellement en colère. Bien plus que lorsque le facteur laissait le journal par terre le matin, ou lorsque que la voisine d'en face lavait sa voiture en face habillée de sa jolie robe blanche…

- _« Vernon, on a un problème », _déclara sa tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, ignorant Harry qui s'empressa de se glisser dans sa chambre espérant se faire oublier face la colère sourde de sa tante.

Harry attendit un long moment dans sa chambre, dans le noir, essayant d'écouter les propos de son oncle et sa tante … essayant de saisir la signification des mots compliqués qu'ils utilisaient. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces _« services sociaux »_ dont ils parlaient. Pourquoi avaient-ils parlé de prison ? Allait-il y aller pour toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites ? Sa maîtresse en avait parlé l'année dernière et il en avait encore plus peur que la menace de l'orphelinat…

Pourquoi son oncle criait-il autant ?

Pourquoi sa tante pleurait-elle tant ?

Il était vraiment un mauvais garçon comme le répétait tout le temps la tante Marge ! Il apportait beaucoup de soucis aux Dursley … Il faisait même pleurer sa tante … C'était pourtant grâce à eux qu'il n'était pas à l'orphelinat ! Grâce à eux qu'il n'était pas tout seul …

Ils avaient tous raison lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il était mauvais… Dudley avait raison quand il affirmait qu'il était un monstre …

Arriverait-il un jour à changer ? A devenir un gentil garçon ? Il avait toujours fait tellement d'efforts ! Etait-ce possible seulement ? Peut-être pas finalement …

Dans la petite pièce qui constituait dans sa chambre, dans le noir oppressant qui l'habitait, Harry pleura …

**oOo**

L'attente parut durer des heures …

Les cris avaient fini par diminuer et seuls des chuchotis, échos de conversations lointaines parvenaient alors jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier. Hormis cela … Le silence ! Même son cousin Dudley avait dû être impressionné car il avait obéi à ses parents sans faire de caprices bruyants et était monté dans sa chambre dont il n'était pas redescendu – Harry le savait car Dudley aimait toujours beaucoup s'amuser à sauter dans les escaliers quand il descendait, déclenchant une pluie de poussières dans la chambre de son cousin située dessous.

Le grincement du verrou tiré retentit dans le noir et Harry s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes dans les manches du tee-shirt que son cousin lui avait légué, il y avait bien longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit, amenant avec elle un rayon de lumière salvateur. Le visage de sa tante apparut dans ce halo de lumière …

Les traits tirés de Petunia Dursley, ainsi que ses yeux rougis par des larmes passées, impressionnèrent son neveu qui demeura muet, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. D'habitude, lorsqu'un des occupants du 4, Privet Drive éprouvaient un mécontentement, le tort revenait toujours sur les frêles épaules du petit garçon. Alors, pourquoi sa tante se taisait-elle ? N'avait-elle donc pas des reproches à lui faire pour sa mauvaise conduite chez Madame Figgs ?

- _« Prends tes affaires Harry ? »_

Le cœur du petit garçon rata un battement. Le moment t'en redoutait semblait être enfin arrivé. Les Dursley le renvoyaient …

- _« Tante Petunia … », _commença Harry dans un murmure, ses grands yeux brillants fixant la seule image maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

_- « Harry, prends toutes tes affaires et suis-moi », _répéta à nouveau sa tante d'une voix lasse.

Puis, sans l'attendre, elle monta les escaliers menant à l'étage de la maison où se trouvaient toutes les chambres ainsi que la salle de bain. Indécis, Harry resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la maison.

Pour ne pas énerver davantage son oncle et sa tante, Harry s'empressa d'obéir. Il rangea hâtivement les trois soldats de plomb qu'il avait un jour trouvé dans la poubelle de son voisin les dessins qu'il avait fait à l'école et dont son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais voulu. Il empila ensuite les quelques vêtements qu'il tenait de Dudley qui grandissait très vite : tee-shirt, pantalon, pull … Empaqueter ses affaires fut très rapide : le petit garçon ne possédait pas grand-chose.

Harry sortit ensuite craintivement du placard sous l'escalier… De l'autre côté, dans la cuisine, il aperçut son oncle qui lui jeta un regard noir. Harry n'aimait pas quand son oncle Vernon le regardait ainsi.

_- « Obéis et suis ta tante ! »_

L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix froide et même si Harry avait très peur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il s'empressa d'obéir à son oncle, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui se passait quand il n'obtempérait pas immédiatement. Les escaliers grincèrent sous ses petits pas qui furent ensuite étouffés par l'épaisse moquette du premier étage. Harry passa devant la chambre de son oncle et sa tante, celle de son cousin, la chambre d'amis qu'occupait la tante Marge lors de ses séjours à Little Whinging… Il arriva ensuite devant la salle de jeu de son cousin, devant laquelle l'attendait sa tante.

_- « Viens Harry !»_

Harry suivit sa tante, les bras chargés de ses maigres effets personnels et rentra dans la pièce au fond du couloir, contiguë à la chambre de Dudley. Le bazar qui y régnait, bien qu'habituel, le surprit une fois de plus. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait l'ancien lit de son cousin dont le montant avait été abimé à force que Dudley saute sans cesse dessus. Il y avait aussi l'ancien bureau de son cousin qui était dans un état aussi piteux, ainsi que la vieille armoire dont les portes ne fermaient plus – Dudley n'avait pas voulu obéir à Tante Pétunia et aimait les claquer et se pendre à celles-ci pour s'y balancer. Tout autour des anciens meubles de la chambre de Dudley se trouvait éparpillés les dizaines, centaines de jouets que son cousin avait petit à petit cassés.

- _« A partir de maintenant Harry, tu dormiras ici ! »_

_ - « Pourquoi Tante Petunia ? Ma chambre sous l'escalier est très bien ! Je … »_

_ - « Ne commence pas Harry ! Cette pièce est désormais ta chambre, un point c'est tout ! Ranges tout ce bazar dans la malle qui est au pied du lit et tâche de prendre soin de ce que, ton oncle et moi-même t'offrons … »_

Harry ne comprenait plus rien … Il pensait qu'il allait partir en prison ou à l'orphelinat. Et voilà que maintenant, on lui donnait une vraie chambre, avec une fenêtre par laquelle la lumière allait rentrer … Une pièce dans laquelle il ne ferait plus jamais noir. Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant été méchant ! Sa Tante avait pleuré à cause de lui …

_- « Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on dit Harry ? », _ajouta Tante Petunia en adressant au petit garçon un regard sévère et froid.

- _« Euh … Merci Tante Petunia ! »_

_ - « Bien … Tu ranges donc tout ce bazar et interdiction de faire du bruit et de nous déranger ! »_

_ - « Oui Tante Pétunia, d'accord », _répondit Harry mais sa tante était déjà sortie, le laissant seul.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés resta seul dans la pièce lumineuse et silencieuse, les bras chargés de sa couverture, ses vêtements, ses dessins, ses soldats … Sans faire de bruits, comme on le lui avait demandé, il rangea chacun des jouets laissés en plan par son cousin. De l'autre côté de la cloison, il entendit celui-ci se mettre à crier, mécontent qu'on lui ait pris sa pièce de jeu dont il ne se servait pourtant jamais, à part pour entasser tout ce dont il ne voulait plus. Harry entendit sa Tante crier à nouveau puis ce fut à nouveau le silence …

Lorsque sa nouvelle chambre fut rangée, Harry s'installa sur le lit et admira chaque recoin et détail de la pièce. Les montgolfières sur le papier peint avaient été raturées par Dudley qui avait dessiné dessus mais elles restaient très jolies avec toutes ses couleurs lumineuses. Harry n'avait pas osé afficher ses dessins au mur comme le faisait Dudley aussi les avait-il rangés soigneusement dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le jardin de Madame Figgs où des dizaines de chats se prélassaient, chauffant leur pelage au soleil. Au plafond, une ampoule pendait …

Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Et il s'en fichait un peu … Il avait eu quelque chose de son oncle et sa tante pour la première fois. Une pièce pour lui seul, comme n'importe qui !

Installé sur le lit, bien droit car sa Tante lui reprochait toujours de trop être vouté (il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot), Harry se fit la promesse d'essayer encore plus d'être gentil envers les Dursley qui lui donnaient des choses qui coutaient chères alors qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Oncle Vernon répétait toujours qu'il devait être reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient recueilli et qu'il ne soit pas à l'orphelinat. Il allait essayer encore plus fort …

**oOo Fin du Flash-Back oOo**

Harry cligna des yeux lentement, sortant de ce souvenir lointain. Doucement, retenant sa respiration, il posa sa main sur la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. De l'autre côté, sa nouvelle vie l'attendait …

Harry découvrit un studio d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, dans lequel Neville avait laissé quelques meubles dont il n'aurait pas l'utilité dans l'appartement qu'il partageait maintenant avec Luna. A l'entrée, se trouvait une petite cuisine compacte et aménagée. En continuant de seulement quelques pas, il découvrit une petite pièce où se côtoyaient une douche, un petit lavabo et des toilettes.

Sur la gauche, collée contre le mur séparant la cuisine du reste du studio, se trouvait une petite table en bois ainsi que deux chaises installées en vis-à-vis. La pièce à vivre avait été séparée en deux par un grand drap blanc que Neville avait ingénieusement installé. D'un côté, Harry arrivait déjà à imaginer son bureau ainsi que ses affaires scolaires – des tréteaux et une simple planche en bois suffiraient pour faire un bureau plus qu'acceptable. De l'autre, il y avait tout juste la place pour un matelas deux places dans lequel il allait devoir investir le moins possible (il avait de toute façon l'habitude, après des années à dormir sur un matelas défoncé où les ressorts ressortaient, lui meurtrissant le dos).

Harry admira tout particulièrement les murs blancs du studio qui réfléchissaient la lumière qui pénétrait grâce aux deux fenêtres de la pièce principale. Il resta immobile dans ce havre de paix un long moment … Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la démarche chaloupée de Ron qui montait quatre à quatre les six étages de l'immeuble pour arriver sur le dernier palier où se trouvait le petit appartement.

Ron arriva dans la pièce avec un sourire joyeux peint sur les lèves, la respiration calme, ne semblant pas avoir eu la moindre difficulté à gravir les étages en courant.

- _« Et bien, tu étais pressé … Tu ne m'as même pas attendu ! », _s'exclama le rouquin avec amusement. _« Alors, cela te plait ? », _ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

_- « Oui, c'est … magique !_

**oOo**

**To Be Continued**

LA grande question : A quand la rencontre ?

Que dire ? Cela approche très vite !

C'est pour bientôt !

Grâce à Luciole, le chapitre 5 est quasiment prêt : elle a tout écrit pour l'instant donc vous l'aurez peut-être le week-end prochain si vous etes sages ! lol

On est aussi en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 qui en est à la moitié …

Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'est trèèèès inspiré par Moonloght en ce moment et les pages se remplissent toutes seules on a l'impression des fois !

On espère que ça vous a plu …

Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes-en part en reviews : critique, lynchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … On prend tout !

Comment ça pas de monologue d'adoration en notre honneur ? Bouuuuu !

Merci à tous de lire cette fic : Nous apprécions beaucoup !


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) et les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**oOo**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Skyra7 : **Tu as l'air très enthousiaste … Que dire ? Merci ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Zoharit : **Par quoi commencer ? Déjà merci d'avoir laissé ce commentaire ! C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir des avis aussi divers que partagés.

**Commençons par Harry :** Peut-être avons-nous mal écris le truc ou peut-être as-tu mal lu mais dans le chapitre avec le flash-back sur la télé, Harry a 6 ans et vient de rentrer en CP. Il n'a pas été à l'école maternelle … Donc, oui il a déjà vu une télé et non, il ne la jamais regardé ! La nuance est importante ! Peut-être as-tu comme nous, le privilège de n'avoir pas connu la misère. Dans l'établissement où je travaille, en France et non pas « perdu dans une masure au fin fond de la forêt », certains de mes élèves ont des familles n'ayant pas assez d'argents pour leurs permettre de manger le midi à la cantine par exemple !

Pour ce qui est de JK (gloire à elle pour nous avoir offert suffisamment de matières pour rêver depuis plus de 10 ans), en effet Harry montre un certain détachement par rapport aux Dursley. Rappelons aussi qu'il s'agit d'un livre pour enfants et donc cela se rapproche du conte : le pauvre orphelin qui découvre un monde magique dont il est le héros. Maintenant, dans la vraie vie (pourquoi ça n'existe pas la magie aussi, c'est injuste ! lol !), la maltraitance envers un enfant laisse des dégâts inguérissables ! Et oui c'est possible ! Enfants, pendant des années, nous avons vu une habitante de notre ville accueillir des pauvres gamins de la DASS, récupérer tout le fric et offrir des trucs super chers à ses gamins alors que ceux de la DASS étaient limite vas-nus pieds. Donc oui, il paraît qu'il y a des contrôles mais des fois, on se demande quand même s'ils ont vraiment lieu tellement c'est aberrant et choquant !

**Drago maintenant : **Bien sûr encore une fois, il s'agit que d'une histoire alors bien sûr c'est exagéré pour le coté comique qu'il y a entre les deux univers, celui d'Harry qu'on côtoie tous, tous les jours et celui des personnes trèèèèès riches qui claquent 20 millions de dollars sur un coût de tête pour une baraque ou un petit tour dans l'espace. Du coup, le cliché ne nous paraît pas si aberrant ! C'est peut-être la réalité et ces inégalités horribles qui le sont !

**Finissons par l'orthographe : **Holalala ! Oui tu as raison, il doit en trainer pas mal… On se relit encore et encore mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec un vrai livre dans les mains, les pages cornés, etc … Le rendu n'est pas le même et on se rend moins compte sur un écran on trouve ! En plus, (dixit Ode), mes élèves me pourrissent tous les jours avec un vocabulaire et une orthographe assez bas de gamme il faut l'avouer donc difficile de ne pas régresser des fois (bouuuuu). On tachera de faire plus attention, promis. Et pour les guillemets, une fois sur deux, et ce genre de trucs, cela vient du fait que Luciole et moi-même en écrivons chacune des petits bouts donc deux styles cohabitent sans cesse !

**Bref, **merci pour ta review… Maintenant, on pense en effet qu'on va faire attention à quelques trucs (orthographe, etc …) mais on ne va pas non plus changer de cap ! On statuera sur le fait que nous avons des points de vue différents … Notre ambition n'est pas du tout de pondre le nouveau Zola ou Hugo qui restent les maitres de la littérature française …

**Lassa-Liam : **La torture prend bientôt fin, on te rassure ! lol ! Pour savoir si Severus sait ou pas … Il faudra attendre ! hihihi ! Bonne lecture !

**Marie48 : **La suite arrive très vite (une semaine après le chapitre précédent …). C'est pas beau ? En espérant que tu vas continuer à aimer !

**Ninette : **On a comme l'impression que tu es une lectrice compulsive ! lol ! On se reconnait bien en toi … Il n'aura fallu qu'une semaine entre les deux chapitres donc niveau patience, on espère que tu auras survécu ! lol !

**Yunjae87 : **Tu dois être la seule à ne pas attendre compulsivement THE rencontre … D'ailleurs, elle approche à grands pas … Merci pour tous ses compliments ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Nanola : **Merci pour ce premier monologue d'admiration que tu nous a donné … lol ! Sans rire, contente de voir que cela te plaît… En effet, pauvre Harry mais c'est de notre faute, on est un peu sadique ! héhéhé ! La rencontre approche … Bonne lecture !

**Pticoeurfragile : **Une semaine plus tard et déjà un autre chapitre … Joli non ?! lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Liliume : **Merciiii ! Pour Harry, il n'a pas trop conscience d'avoir subi de réels abus. Comme toutes les personnes dans ce cas, il culpabilise, ayant l'impression d'avoir mérité cela … Pour Drago, on envisage peut-être d'insérer des flash-back sur son passé mais ce n'est pas sûr … Encore faut-il être inspiré donc à voir … Bonne lecture ! Le chapitre suivant est quasiment prêt aussi … Magique non ?! lol !

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy : **Merci pour tous ses commentaires … Ron a une grande place car nous aimons beaucoup de le perso déjà et comme Harry n'a pas de famille, il va avoir une grande place dans sa « construction »… Tu as peur des couples griffy-serpy ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? HPDM, RWBZ, HGTN ? Si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas le cas ! Sinon, the question comme tu dis : que faisait les parents d'Harry ? Il faudra patienter un autre flash-back … hihihi ! En espérant que tu vas continuer à aimer … et te revoir aux détours des reviews … Bonne lecture !

**Vrit : **Merci … On espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Rien de pire qu'une fic qu'on adore et qui part dans une direction telle qu'on accroche plus du tout ensuite … Que de déception ! Bonne lecture en attendant !

**oOo**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR (S)**

Merci à Luciole qui a complètement écris le chapitre 5 !

Je (c'est-à-dire Ode) me suis contentée de la correction (il doit quand même rester des fautes … lol !) et de la mise en page pour la publication, chose que Luciole déteste !

**oOo**

**MOONLIGHT**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**oOo**

Il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup trop de monde… Les étudiants semblaient s'entasser sans fin dans ces couloirs s'étirant à perte de vue. Les couleurs sobres des uniformes et celles plus exubérantes des accessoires dont certains se paraient, ornant leur uniformes bien tristes de quelques couleurs plus vives, se mélangeaient devant ses yeux inaccoutumés.

Il y avait du bruit, beaucoup trop de bruit… Les étudiants babillaient sans fin, parlant fortement, beaucoup trop fortement. Ils se hélaient, criaient, riaient, autant de preuves de leurs retrouvailles impromptues au détour des couloirs.

Il avait chaud et le brouhaha assourdissant et la chaleur des lieux le rendit soudainement peu sûre de lui, lui qui, encore quelques heures auparavant, se préparait pour cet évènement, fort de résolutions aussi nombreuses qu'inutiles, aux vues du déferlement de couleurs et de sons qui assaillait ses sens déjà fort mis à mal.

**oOo**

Il y était, enfin ! Il y était parvenu. La rentrée universitaire ! Il l'avait tellement imaginée, se préparant à toutes éventualités, qu'il en avait oublié d'en décompter les jours et un beau matin, il s'était rendu compte que la rentrée se tiendrait le lendemain.

Durant une soirée entière, il avait préparé son sac, défait son sac pour en vérifier scrupuleusement tout son contenu, puis refait de nouveau ce dernier. Ses dernières heures de vacancier avaient été ponctuées d'un repassage méthodique de son unique uniforme (ce denier coutant plus de 100£, il en avait limité l'achat, se promettant d'être très précautionneux et attentif quant à son état et à sa propreté). Il avait trié et rangé avec soin ses derniers papiers d'inscription et formulaires divers qu'il devrait encore remettre le lendemain matin, avant de pouvoir, enfin, intégrer officiellement la prestigieuse université de Poudlard et faire partie de cette élite que, jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé pouvoir intégrer un jour, même dans ses rêves les plus utopiques.

Vers 00h45, avisant finalement de l'heure fort tardive et malgré son état d'anxiété avancé, il capitula face au sommeil qui, sournois, peu à peu prenait le pas sur son éveil. Il se contraint à se coucher, préférant économiser ses forces pour une journée qui promettait d'être chargée en émotion pour lui qui déjà paniquait à la simple idée de côtoyer autant de monde.

Car paniquer était quelque chose qui lui était anormalement familier, à lui qui jamais n'avait su à quoi s'attendre de ces tuteurs qui jamais ne l'avaient aimé, ou même montraient quelques attentions, aussi infimes soient-elles. Alors oui, il paniquait… Il paniquait, appréhendant déjà d'être exclu, considéré comme la bête noire de cet univers qu'il n'aurait jamais dû côtoyer, de ce monde qui lui était tant étranger et auquel il n'appartenait pas et n'appartiendrait jamais. Car de si petite condition que même le soin tout particulier qu'il avait mis dans son apparence, jamais ne l'intégrerait à ce monde riche et huppé auquel il était étranger, ignorant tout des coutumes de bienséances et de courtoisies.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour, n'espérant cependant pas duper ses futurs camarades avec cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux simple et trop peu distinguée, avec ce matériel neuf mais trop commun, avec sa conversation trop futile face aux érudits qu'il serait amené à côtoyer.

**oOo**

Harry se tenait figé dans un couloir. Son 1m70 le placait dans la moyenne des élèves et il ne dénotait pas par ce critère. Sa coupe de cheveux, fraîche et davantage courte que les mèches hirsutes dont il s'était vu affliger durant son enfance et jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant, elle non plus ne dénotait pas dans son environnement bien que son caractère modeste transparaisse dans sa structure simpliste. Non il ne dénoter pas de par sa physionomie, somme toute assez commune. Son comportement, en revanche, témoignait de son état d'anxiété avancé, lui qui n'osait pas relever la tête et se contentait de petits pas timides et craintifs. Il ressemblait davantage à une proie prise au piège et encerclée de vils prédateurs qu'à un simple étudiant.

Il se fit bousculer brusquement, le coup le projetant violemment contre un mur alors qu'il avait pourtant pris soin de se faire le plus discret possible, lui qui tenait tant à disparaître de cette meute à laquelle il n'appartenait pas et en comprenait encore moins les mœurs qui semblaient régir cette hiérarchie silencieuse qui prenait naturellement place devant ces yeux novices.

Pas un pardon, pas une excuse. Pas qu'il soit habitué à davantage d'égards, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'était préparé à quelque chose de davantage sérieux et, peut-être, pompeux, que cet agglomérat d'étudiants cherchant à se frayer un chemin dans ces corridors s'étalant à l'infini.

Après une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle il se contenta de patienter dans un coin que le flot ininterrompu d'élèves s'amenuise, il se résolut à, lui aussi, rejoindre le bureau des inscriptions pour finaliser son dossier qui officialiserait, enfin, son statut, tant convoité, d'étudiant de Poudlard.

Après maints détours, encore ignorant des lieux et s'égarant par conséquent un certain nombre de fois dans les dédales tumultueuses du noble bâtiment d'architecture ancienne, il atteint enfin le bureau des inscriptions. Ce dernier ressemblait davantage au bureau d'un quelconque homme d'affaires important aux vues de la surface de la pièce et de sa décoration à la fois sobre et chic. Une vieille dame, à l'allure sévère, y était installée noblement (comme tous les occupants du bâtiment, il viendrait à le découvrir), et affichait une mine sévère, probablement conséquence des étudiants invasifs et tumultueux auxquels elle avait été confrontée durant cette première matinée de rentrée scolaire.

_- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger… J'ai avec moi le formule complémentaire d'inscription AL-463 qu'on m'a… »_

_- « Un boursier… Nous n'en avons guère ici. Je suppose que vous êtes conscient des obligations qui vous seront demandées. En tant que boursier vous ne serez, bien évidemment, pas soumis au même régime que les autres élèves de l'université. » _

Sa voix, à l'image de sa physionomie stricte, était cassante, avec ce petit côté hautain qu'il décela sous ses airs rudes.

On était bien loin de l'ambiance décontractée du Moonlight et de celle, plus intime et conviviale, du Chaudron se dit-il, conscient qu'il devrait pourtant se résoudre à des réactions teintées de condescendance comme il en était témoin à cet instant même. Après tout, il ne devait guère mériter davantage qu'un intérêt fugace et probablement feint, lui qui transpirait la misère, lui qui empestait la pauvreté, lui dont l'indigence transparaissait même dans ce maintien, tout sauf noble, qu'il avait hérité d'une enfance passée dans la peur de quelques coups perdus.

Ignorant cet instinct de survie qu'il avait développé durant son enfance, et qui lui intimait férocement de prendre la fuite, il ignora le regard dédaigneux, teinté de quelques relents de curiosité malsaine, que la secrétaire posa sur lui. Cette dernière, minutieuse dans son étude de ce spécimen si rare auquel elle était confrontée, comme si elle ne savait si elle devait le craindre ou le fuir, craignait très certainement de perdre cette condition à laquelle elle était si fortement attachée par trop le côtoyer.

_- « Euh… Oui. On m'a dit que je devrais maintenir une moyenne supérieure au ratio pour pouvoir continuer à bénéficier de cette bourse. »_

_- « On aurait également dû vous dire qu'étant boursier, il vous sera demandé de monter un projet scolaire sur les trois années que vous passerez ici ! Vous serez également sollicité pour effectuer des visites à de potentiels étudiants ou donateurs influents »_

Son ton hautain animait ses traits de disgracieuses grimaces rendant sa physionomie, déjà sévère, davantage austère encore.

_- « Oh ! … Très bien »_

Déjà fort mal à l'aise dans cet environnement tant inconnu et si éloigné de ce à quoi il était habitué, il ne sut que répondre à part quelques vagues approbations montrant son assentiment. A peine eut-il remis le dossier qu'il fuit le bureau de cette secrétaire guère cordiale. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre du Phoenix, où la réunion d'information aux premières années du pôle Sciences devait se dérouler.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles il dut admettre s'être égaré à nouveau, il parvint enfin à l'amphithéâtre grandiose qui se dressa soudainement devant lui. Ce dernier, dont l'architecture prédominante était composée de verrières, éblouissait par des jets de lumières la place environnante et attirait instinctivement les regards, brillant de mille feux.

Il était en retard… Ses égarements dans ces bâtiments et ces allées qui se ressemblaient tous plus les uns que les autres, et son arrêt dans le bureau des inscriptions, l'avait rendu plus en retard que la bienséance ne l'exigeait. Il était en retard, comme en témoignait le caractère désertique du hall qui, en temps normal, devait être bondé. Il se faufila jusqu'au porte de chêne noire qui menait, le supposa-t-il, à l'amphithéâtre.

Son entrée, qu'il avait espérée silencieuse et discrète, fut accueillie par un océan de visages moqueurs et de regards curieux. Sa gêne fut telle que cela engendra chez lui cette réponse physiologique commune aux personnes timides : il sentit ses joues le brûler d'inconfort et, avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à deux fois quant à la pertinence de ses paroles, ces dernières le quittèrent, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

_- « Euh… C'est bien l'amphithéâtre du Phoenix ici ? »_

Déjà il regrettait ses paroles hasardeuses qui déclenchèrent, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, l'hilarité de bon nombre des étudiants présents, qui, toujours, le scrutaient minutieusement.

_ - « Monsieur ? »_

_- « Potter, Monsieur, excusez-moi pour le retard !_ » s'empressa de répondre Harry, impatient de se confondre dans cet océan d'inconnu.

_- « Hé bien si Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité _(la touche ironique était facilement identifiable dans la voix de son interlocuteur)_ pouvait prendre place et apprendre à respecter une notion aussi simple telle que la ponctualité, je pourrais reprendre ma présentation ! »._

Les quelques mots ne manquaient ni de verve, ni de désapprobation. Ils avaient été prononcés par un professeur en blouse blanche d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux de jais qu'ils en paraissaient irréel de noirceur. La physionomie de son interlocuteur, autant que ce ton froid qui n'admettait aucune réplique, poussa Harry à prendre place rapidement. Avisant d'un siège libre au dernier rang, et secrètement soulagé de s'installer aussi loin que possible du professeur, qui semblait attendre qu'il s'assoit pour reprendre son discours, Harry s'y installa promptement.

_- « Bien, si Monsieur Potter me le permet, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma présentation… » _

Il fit une brève pause, comme pour reprendre contenance face à cette interruption intempestive, et reprit :

- _« Comme je le déclarais précédemment, cette année se déroulera en trois cycles… »_

**oOo**

_- « Pansy, tu es incorrigible, dois-je te préciser que nous sommes déjà en retard !» _

Dans sa précipitation, Drago bouscula un élève brun qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'observer, ni pour présenter des excuses futiles, ni pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, continuant son chemin de cette démarche empressée mais noble que seul lui semblait posséder. Derrière lui, la jeune fille brune s'échinait à vérifier une fois encore, une fois de trop, sa coiffure pourtant parfaite.

_- « Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »_

Pansy referma son miroir de poche, stoppant la vérification quasiment obsessive de son apparence, pourtant irréprochable, et ajouta d'un ton faussement défiant :

_- « Arrêtes de me presser ainsi … Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne disposais pas d'un passe-droit implicite qui t'excuse d'à peu près tous les travers auquel le reste de nous sommes soumis. »_

Le jeune blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette pique trop facile, qu'il ignora comme si souvent il le faisait.

Ce fut essoufflés que les deux amis parvinrent enfin dans la salle de conférence, réservée aux étudiants de cinquième année. Là, ils y retrouvèrent Blaise, assis confortablement sur un siège moelleux, somnolant, sans même se soucier de la présence de certains professeurs dans la salle, inconscient (ou insouciant) des regards réprobateurs pourtant posés sur lui.

_- « Pansy, ma chérie, ton mascara a coulé… », _déclara Blaise avec nonchalance.

_- « Hein ? Quoi ? »_

Déjà, elle s'empressait de ressortir son étui en cuir noir contenant ce miroir qu'elle regrettait d'avoir délaissé quelques instants plus tôt. Avisant de son visage intact de tout incident, elle prit conscience des regards joueurs que les deux jeunes hommes s'échangeaient.

_- « Espèces d'idiots ! » _s'écria-t-elle, tentant de dissimuler au mieux son soulagement face aux rires peu discrets de ses amis.

Avisant de l'absence du parrain du jeune Malefoy, elle se hâta de rediriger l'attention de ses amis sur autre chose que ses tics de jeune fille dont ils ignoraient tout et avec lesquels ils ne cessaient de la taquiner.

_- « Severus n'est pas là ? »_

_- « Il ne viendra pas. Il est chargé de l'accueil des premières années de son département cette année », _répliqua Drago, guère disposé à compatir quant à la situation … délicate (elle l'était pour son parrain qui n'appréciait guère de se sociabiliser) dans laquelle se trouvait Severus Rogue.

_- « Ah ! J'imagine qu'il en était enchanté ! »_, confirma Blaise, amusé de ne pas avoir été le seul à se réveiller aux aurores pour quelques réunions administratives d'utilité contestable.

_- « Lorsque je l'ai vu, la semaine dernière, il se mourrait d'impatience »_, rigola franchement Drago, confiant que ces quelques moqueries jamais ne parviendraient aux oreilles intraitables de son parrain… enfin l'espérait-il du moins.

_- « Mesdames et Messieurs, si je pouvais requérir votre attention quelques instants… »_

Dumbledore, illustre doyen de l'université, se leva, réclamant implicitement le silence … silence qui s'installa promptement, personne n'étant enclin à faire attendre cet impressionnant personnage qu'il était.

Blaise fut le seul à ne pas faire grand cas de cette annonce, et impertinent comme il était, il se cala à nouveau dans son siège, requérant la chaise placée devant lui pour y déposer ses pieds, même si pour ce faire il dut chasser un cinquième année qui ne s'en offusqua pourtant pas, probablement habitué qu'il était au manège de l'italien. Confortablement installé, il ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des ronflements vinrent perturber le discours de bienvenu du directeur, sans que personne ne s'en offusque, tous bien trop habitués aux frasques impertinentes du jeune homme… Même le doyen s'autorisa un sourire indulgent à cette image des plus incongrue.

_« … »_

Le discours avait duré plus que de raison… Dumbledore, comme à son habitude, s'était emporté sur quelques sujets dont il était si friand mais qui n'avaient guère de rapport avec ceux prévus à l'ordre du jour. Ainsi, ce matin là, il avait conversé durant plusieurs minutes, seul, épiloguant sans fin sur l'utilité de l'ajout de citron dans les infusions de tilleul, ou encore les avantages et inconvénients des bonbons Honeyduck parfumés au citron. Ce n'était une nouvelle pour personne, le doyen raffolait des bonbons au citron.

Albus Dumbledore … Il n'avait rien d'un directeur d'une des plus illustres universités … C'était du moins ce qu'une personne externe à Poudlard affirmerait avec véhémence. Il était excentrique (comme en témoignait cette cravate rose fuchsia qu'il arborait avec fierté), malicieux (comme en témoignait cette remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire), et avait une tendance certaine pour les requêtes les plus improbables… Néanmoins, tous ici connaissaient son passé et ses convictions et lui accordaient, bien volontiers, quelques souplesses quant à son comportement déplacé et, parfois, improbable ou indu, modifiant les règles et usages établis à sa guise.

_ - « Mr Malefoy, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire savoir à votre camarade qu'il a évité le pire et qu'il serait préférable qu'il soit réveillé pour la partie à suivre ? »_

_ - « Avec plaisir Monsieur » _

Le ton, poli et noble, ne laissait en rien présager des agissements prochains de ce lord anglais qui, avec malice …. renversa le siège où son ami endormi sommeillait quelques instants auparavant, inconscient des regards, une fois de plus, posés sur lui.

_ - « Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, tout de suite Maman ! »_

Un chœur de rire éclata bientôt dans la pièce, permettant au jeune homme, avachi à même le sol, de se resituer et de prendre conscience (douloureusement) de son environnement. Pourtant, et à la surprise des rares étudiants n'étant pas habitués à la familiarité dont le jeune homme faisait preuve et ce, quelque soit son auditoire, Blaise se contenta de se relever en se frottant le bas du dos quelque peu douloureux après cette chute bien soudaine. Prenant son temps, il s'étira, baillant bruyamment puis, tout naturellement, il reprit place sur son siège, cette fois tout disposé à écouter les propos du doyen du prestigieux établissement.

_ - « Je vous en prie… reprenez. »_

A la non surprise de la sous-directrice, une femme aux abords sévères (mais que l'on découvrait juste) répondant au nom de Professeur McGonnagall, Dumbledore ne s'offusqua pas de la réplique du jeune homme, allant jusqu'à poser sur lui, ce regard joueur qu'il réservait bien souvent à ses étudiants les plus marginaux.

_- « Merci beaucoup Monsieur Zabini … » _

Puis, ayant visiblement oublié la suite de son discours, il se tourna vers la sous-directrice.

- _« Minerva … Où en étais-je déjà ? »_

Et ce fut tout naturellement, sans faire grand cas de l'interruption d'un de ses élèves, que Dumbledore reprit son discours, repartant dans quelques monologues devant un auditoire quelque peu découragé.

**oOo**

Il avait repris son poste au Moonlight. Les premiers cours s'étaient déroulés l'après midi-même, entamant cette nouvelle année scolaire à un rythme effréné, promettant, dans un futur proche, une cadence immodérée de cours, de projets, de dossiers et d'expériences diverses et variées … Déjà il se montrait impatient de découvrir toujours davantage, d'en apprendre toujours plus, de s'imprégner de savoir, juste un peu plus… pour ne plus être ignorant et peut être réussir comprendre ce monde dans lequel il évoluait, un peu, juste un peu mieux. De plus, même si le rythme des cours dispensés était élevé, son emploi du temps lui permettait, aisément et à son plus grand soulagement, de conserver son poste au Moonlight.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au bar, ce soir-là, Greyback l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, une pièce dans laquelle il n'avait jamais pénétré auparavant. Il avait découvert un espace sombre, conférant, à l'instar du Moonlight, à la pièce entièrement boisée, une atmosphère chaleureuse et intime, avec ce petit quelque chose de rassurant propre au pub. Greyback, toujours aussi impressionnant, s'était pourtant montré très compréhensif quant à ses obligations scolaires. Ensemble, ils avaient établi son emploi du temps au Moonlight en fonction de ses heures de cours et des différents projets qu'il se devrait de réaliser s'il voulait conserver sa bourse d'étude.

Il avait donc été décidé qu'il travaillerait le jeudi, vendredi et samedi à partir de 18h et jusqu'à 2 heures, à l'exception du jeudi où, commençant dès 8 heures le lendemain, il ne terminerait qu'à minuit.

Il était 22 heures passées lorsqu'il prit, enfin, son poste au bar, délaissant le calme des cuisines pour quelques heures. Il y retrouva, sans surprise, Neville qui, accoudé au bar, surveillait discrètement les nombreux clients qui tentaient d'approcher Luna, tout en sirotant une bière-au-beurre, boisson qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement à en juger les cadavres abandonnés sur le bar.

_- « Harry ! Alors cette rentrée ? »_

Sa voix enjouée ne berna pourtant pas Harry qui vit, dans le froncement de sourcil significatif du jeune homme, quelques inquiétudes quant à un énième client flirtant sans pudeur avec Luna.

_- « … Intéressante disons. Je n'ai eu cours que jusqu'à 16 heures… Avec le professeur Rogue… »_

Son silence, plus que ses mots, en dirent davantage sur la teneur de cette première journée.

_- « Aie ! Rogue… J'imagine que tu as pu constater par toi-même qu'il est relativement… strict dirais-je … »_

_- « On peut dire ça. Un élève s'est fait renvoyer dès la fin du cours »_

_- « Oh n'inquiètes pas, c'est son mode opératoire. Il estime qu'en montrant ce qu'il attend dès le premier cours, cela pose les bases pour le reste de l'année »_

_- « Et ça marche ? »_

_- « Et bien, étant en spécialité biologie végétale, je n'ai eu que très peu de cours avec lui, mais … Oui, ca semble fonctionner. Le truc, avec Rogue, c'est de ne surtout pas se le mettre à dos. »_

A ces paroles, Harry ne put empêcher une grimace de venir se dessiner sur son visage soucieux. Lui-même s'était en effet distingué par deux fois avec le professeur Rogue, la première fois en manquant de ponctualité lors de la réunion de présentation, la deuxième…

**oOo Flash-Back oOo**

Première journée, premier cours. N'étant apparemment pas né sous une bonne étoile (le fait ne nécessitait, depuis longtemps, plus de confirmation dans ce sens), son premier cours se déroulait avec un certain Professeur Rogue, ce même Professeur Rogue dont il avait perturbé le discours le matin-même, ce même Professeur Rogue qui, à n'en pas douter aux vues du regard peu avenant qu'il posa sur lui, se rappelait tout particulièrement de son interruption intempestive quelques heures auparavant.

Ne souhaitant pas se faire davantage remarquer, il prit place rapidement, préférant la solitude du dernier rang, à la proximité conférée par les premiers. Quelques secondes après qu'il se fut installé, il fut rejoint par un jeune homme à la pâleur incontestable ce qui éveillait immanquablement quelques doutes quant à sa nutrition et son état de santé. Pourtant, tout en lui criait le luxe, de cette montre dont le prix aurait fait fuir plus d'un, de ces chaussures dont la qualité transparaissait dans le coloris du cuire, jusque dans son maintien digne, hérité d'une enfance bourgeoise passé dans le confort que seul l'argent peut procurer. Harry devait faire pâle figure à côté de tant de luxe. Pourtant le jeune homme ne le regarda pas de cet air hautain auquel il avait finis par s'habituer… A vrai dire… il ne le regardait pas du tout, se contentant de tirer sa chaise pour s'y assoir.

Et la présentation du cours débuta…

Et la liste des fournitures fut fournie…

Et son coût se révéla être aussi exubérant qu'un voyage sur la lune… Enfin, pour Harry à qui il avait fallu des années pour amasser le maigre pécule qui lui avait permis de subsister durant l'été… Ce même pécule qu'il avait sauvegardé des attentions avares de son oncle. Ce même pécule dont il ne restait à peine plus que son budget de nourriture pour cette nouvelle semaine.

Lorsqu'il vit chaque élève sortir de leurs sacs de cuir, un ordinateur portable, il comprit à son grand désarroi que sa paie au Moonlight, jamais ne suffirait à subventionner ses études qui, déjà, s'annonçaient des plus onéreuses. Soupirant d'abattement, il se résigna à sortir de son sac, à l'état déplorable, feuilles et crayons, ignorant les regards parfois moqueurs posés sur lui.

Et le cours commença enfin. Le professeur était fidèle à son apparence, allant droit au but, sans prendre la peine d'effectuer quelques rappels ou autres. Harry se félicita d'avoir débuté ses révisions quelques semaines auparavant, en prévision de ce jour. Alors qu'il prenait en notes le savoir érudit que Rogue leurs transmettait, ce dernier fit une interruption dans son cours.

_- « Monsieur Potter, vous qui vous permettez un certain laxisme quant à la ponctualité, peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur le théorème de Noether »_

Harry, prit au dépourvu par cette question et bien qu'il en connaisse la réponse, ne sut que répondre. De nouveau, il bégaya, sortant quelques inepties qui eurent tôt fait d'irriter encore davantage le professeur qui, déjà, paraissait cultiver quelques rancœurs à son encontre suite à son interruption le matin-même.

_- « Euh, le théorème ... Euh … et bien… »_

_- « Cela suffira Monsieur Potter. Nous vous remercions pour cette contribution forte enrichissante ! Vous pourrez donc nous effectuer un compte rendu de 10 pages sur le sujet que vous présenterez lundi prochain durant cette même heure.»_

Il poussa un soupir désabusé, puis, reprit :

_« Que cela vous serve à tous de leçon, il ne sera tolérer ici aucune insuffisance et procrastination dont vous, élèves, êtes si friands. Vous avez été admis ici par accord tacite de fournir un travail toujours plus intense. Je n'admettrais ni médiocrité, ni paresse ! Et soyez bien conscients qu'au premier signe de relâchement, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous exclure de mon cours, soyez-en avertis. »_

Sur ces quelques mots emplis d'une menace que trop réelle, il reprit son cours, sans davantage de précisions sur ce théorème dont Harry devrait assurer la présentation devant sa promotion la semaine suivante.

Une heure plus tard, ce premier cours prit enfin fin. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement devant le rythme et le travail qu'allait requérir cette matière. Alors que les élèves récupéraient leurs affaires, la voix froide de Rogue raisonna, une fois de plus.

_ - « Monsieur Flint ! Ne prenez pas la peine de revenir dans ce cours. Le faible intérêt dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui me suffit amplement pour statuer sur votre renvoi définitif des cours de mathématique et d'astrophysique. » _

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur Rogue quitta la salle, empruntant une porte discrète qui devait mener à ses quartiers personnels, bureau ou laboratoire, Harry ne le savait. Mais comme tous les autres élèves présents, il s'empressa de quitter les lieux avant de, lui aussi, subir les foudres de cet érudit des plus intransigeants.

**oOo Fin du Flash-BackoOo**

La deuxième fois … il avait brillé de médiocrité en ne répondant pas à une simple question du professeur. Et bien que la réponse ne soit pas dans le programme des premières années, Harry la connaissait. Pourtant, face à la proximité imposante et impressionnante du professeur, il n'était pas parvenu à faire sortir plus que quelques borborygmes inaudibles de ses lèvres pourtant avides de faire leurs preuves.

Avisant du visage livide d'Harry, Neville s'empressa de le rassurer.

_- « Tu sais, ce qu'il exècre, c'est plus le manque de travail que les difficultés scolaires. Prouves-lui que tu travailles et il te laissera en paix. »_

Ces quelques paroles aux vertus rassurantes, ne calmèrent pourtant pas la panique grandissante du jeune homme à la simple idée d'effectuer une présentation devant la classe, à peine quelques jours après la rentrée. A vrai dire il ne savait ce qui le terrifiait le plus : Etait-ce le contenu de son exposé, contenu qu'il devrait soigner tout particulièrement afin de ne pas décevoir le professeur Rogue ou du moins prouver la légitimé de sa présence auprès de son professeur ou était-ce l'idée d'être confronté à une audience si nombreuse, si étrange … presque hostile ?

Un client le héla soudainement et, s'excusant auprès de Neville, il décida de se concentrer sur son service plutôt que de tergiverser sans fin sur d'hypothétiques évènements et incidents futurs.

_ - « Trois bières-au-beurre s'il vous plait !»_

Sans plus de pensées pour son nouveau professeur, il reprit son service, s'activant pour satisfaire au mieux les clients du bar.

Quelques heures plus tard, en réalité de nombreuses heures plus tard mais il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature de se plaindre, Harry reposa son dernier verre, son ultime verre propre, de la soirée. Il devait être presque 3 heures de matin quand, enfin, il parvint jusqu'à son appartement, accueillant la familiarité des lieux avec un plaisir non feint, et un certain soulagement à la simple pensée qu'à cet instant précis, seul son lit l'attendait... Enfin de lit il n'avait pas… pas encore du moins.

N'ayant pas les moyens d'acheter ni sommier, ni même matelas, il avait opté pour un matelas de camping double, récupéré dans une farfouille en bas de la rue. La boutique, ornée d'une enseigne autant tapageuse que criarde, annonçait « Au troisième œil ». Elle était tenue par une petite femme un peu bizarre répondant au nom de Trelawney. Là, parmi une multitude de babioles autant originales que d'utilité douteuse, surtout à lui qui privilégiait pragmatisme et réalisme, à confort et futilité, il avait découvert ce vieux matelas gonflable encore en très bon état. La patronne lui avait même offert le gonfleur après son achat, prétextant que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et que cet article encombrait son espace depuis trop longtemps déjà, occultant ses chakras forts sensibles.

Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas cherché à contredire la femme, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un lit digne de ce nom et surtout… à lui.

**oOo**

Il était 6 heures du matin quand, le lendemain, il fut tiré du sommeil par le hurlement strident de son réveil. Bien qu'il ne débutait les cours qu'à 8 heures, il devait se lever deux heures à l'avance afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer et de se rendre jusqu'à l'Université. Cette dernière, située en plein Londres, se trouvait à presque une heure de ce petit appartement où il avait trouvé refuge. Soupirant de lassitude alors que la veille il avait terminé à 2 heures au Moonlight et n'était rentré qu'à plus de 3 heures à son appartement, il se résigna à sortir de son lit, quittant cet espace chaud et réconfortant pour affronter une nouvelle journée.

Il se retrouva sur les quais frigorifiques du métro. Bien que la saison estivale perdurait toujours, les courants d'airs des stations de métro n'étaient ni un secret, ni une exception, et Harry resserra son maigre manteau autour de ses frêles épaules dans un geste illusoire pour se réchauffer et se protéger du vent, sans pitié, qui annonçait sa venue par quelques hurlements sinistres résonnant dans la profondeur des divers tunnels et souterrains que formaient le réseau du métro londonien.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva enfin devant les riches bâtiments de cette trop noble université où, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il avait été accepté. Avisant de l'heure, il pressa le pas. Dans moins de dix minutes, un nouveau cours de mathématique débuterait. Dans quelques minutes à peine, il serait de nouveau confronté à la rigidité du professeur Rogue. Déjà il regrettait la douceur de son lit et la familiarité de son appartement.

Une nouvelle journée débutait …

**oOo**

Une nouvelle journée se termina. A la différence de la veille, cette seconde journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler. Le Professeur Rogue l'avait ignoré, et par là il devait y voir quelques admissions muettes quant à son niveau, les étudiants avaient également occulté sa présence avec un savoir-faire particulièrement astucieux (et pompeux… C'était un établissement réservé à la noblesse anglaise après tout !), et sa journée prit fin à 16 heures par un cours fort intéressant de Chimie Organique. Il devait avouer être soulagé de ne pas avoir à travailler au Moonlight ce soir-là.

Ron l'avait d'ailleurs invité de nouveau chez lui avec dans l'idée de fêter sa rentrée (il viendrait à comprendre que chaque occasion, même les plus anodines, faisait l'objet d'une célébration chez le jeune Weasley, friand de festivités).

A 20 heures, il sonnait à la porte de l'appartement, le coutumier paquet de viennoiserie dans ses mains, reconnaissant de tant de bonté.

_- « Harry ! Vieux frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelle bonne surprise ! »_

_- « Euh…. _»

Lui qui quelques instant auparavant se féliciter pour son assurance, fut décontenancé !

_- « Je te fais marcher ! Viens, entre, entre ! »_

Déjà son ami le tirait sans ménagement vers l'intérieur et Harry, docile, se laissa avaler par cet appartement, bien familier désormais, cédant les pâtisseries à son ami qui déjà en reniflait les effluves envoutantes.

_- « Bon alors, je te préviens, ce soir tu rencontres ma sœur »_

Devant le regard apeuré du brun, il ajouta :

- _« Mais t'inquiètes elle ne mord pas… En fait, sauf si tu lui demandes mais…_ » il prit quelques instants, feignant un réflexion particulièrement profonde _« … tu ne vas pas le lui demander n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- « Euh… Non »_

_- « Bien parce que je t'aime bien et cela m'aurait fait plus de mal à moi qu'à toi _(fait qui restait à confirmer au vue de la carrure impressionnante de roux) _de t'inculquer le respect et la galanterie dues aux femmes ! »_

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne sut s'il devait acquiescer ou réfuter. Pour plus de sureté, il se contenta de hocher la tête frénétiquement, montrant son assentiment pour les paroles forts sages et pleines d'élégances de Ron.

_- « RON ! PUTAIN ! Où as-tu encore foutu mes tampons ? »_

_- « GINNY ! On a de la compagnie ! Et puis je n'ai pas touché à tes foutus trucs, à quoi veux-tu qu'ils me servent à moi ? »_

_- « Je sais pas, mais tes sautes d'humeurs continuelles me font douter de ton sexe ! »_

Les deux jeunes gens hurlaient, guère gênés de cette familiarité dont ils faisaient preuve devant un inconnu (ou presque). Pourtant la scène avait quelque chose de rafraichissant, de rassurant également, car elle remettait en cause le comportement de son oncle et de sa tante, seul exemple auquel Harry avait été confronté en grandissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours occupée à vociférer quelques insultes (particulièrement épicées) à l'encontre de son colocataire, et accessoirement son frère, une jeune femme rousse apparut, un simple jogging et T-shirt faisant office de tenue.

_- « Tu dois être Harry… Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enchantée ! » _

Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt ses cris auraient effrayé le plus vaillant des soldats, la jeune femme paraissait à cet instant précis chaleureuse et … tendre.

L'instant fut de courte durée pourtant. A peine l'avait-elle salué que de nouveau elle vociféra :

_- « RON ! A boire ! J'ai cuisiné, tu peux au moins assurer le service»_

Elle fit une brève pause, pensive, et reprit_ : _

_- « Et arrêtes d'engloutir les pâtisseries ! »_

_- « OK, OK ! J'arrive »_

Toutefois la voix étouffée de Ron laissait deviner qu'en effet, il était occupé à se repaitre des délices culinaires que lui avait, cette fois encore, offerts Harry.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la jeune fille, Ron apparut bientôt, un plateau à la main et … des miettes collées aux pourtours de sa bouche pécheresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la soirée débuta enfin. Dans le grand salon, les trois amis se perdirent avec reconnaissance dans ces petites friandises apéritives.

_- « C'est excellent Ginny, tu es vraiment douée »_

_- « Oh, mais c'est très gentil Harry. Je t'en prie ». _

Un regard moqueur plus tard, elle s'adressait avec ironie à son frère.

_- « Ce n'est pas toi qui me complimenterait pour mes dons culinaires, hein ! »_

_- «Comme si je ne savais pas qu'Hagrid t'avait encore une fois refourgué le surplus de marchandises ! »_

_- « Mon cher frère, j'ai bien peur que Maman ait raison, tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! »_

_- « Ouais, c'est ça, on le lui dira »_

Les piques des deux enfants Wealsey étaient étonnement dénuées de toute hostilité. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre auparavant en fut particulièrement soulagé. C'était une preuve de plus que peut-être, seulement peut-être, les Dursley avaient tort, avaient eu torts….

Et la soirée continua, animée de divers péripéties que Ron se faisait un plaisir de conter, revenant sur l'acquisition, guère orthodoxe de ce spacieux loft. Le jeune homme, apprenti pompier, avait une combine, certes guère reluisante, mais apparemment très efficace. Un jour, après le décès d'un accidenté de la route, il avait recherché où le vieil homme résidait, et avait découvert, avec bonheur, ce grand loft, où avec sa cœur, ils avaient élu domicile, se construisant un petit nid douillet qui leurs était propre : le bazar de Ron d'un côté et de l'autre côté… celui de Ginny.

Harry était parti en cuisine pour ramener le dessert. Il le déposa avec grâce au centre de la table (comme lui avait inculqué sa tante) et prit place avec diligence à la table, après avoir servi chacun de ses amis d'une part généreuse.

_- « Tu sais Harry, si un jour tu voulais décrocher un petit boulot, je pourrais probablement te faire engager au Gringott… »_

Devant l'air interrogateur que le brun posa sur lui, elle entreprit d'agrémenter sa déclaration de quelques explications :

_- « Je travaille dans un restaurant assez… huppé du centre de Londres… Tu pourrais très bien y être serveur… enfin si jamais tu en avais envie…et besoin, bien sûre. Le restaurant en recherche un en ce moment. » _

_- « Oh ! Eh bien, merci… Je… J'y réfléchirais ? »_

_- « On fait comme ça »_

Et sans un seul autre commentaire, le dîner reprit de plus belle. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée (dans la matinée si l'on tenait à la véracité des faits contés) que les trois amis s'endormir enfin, tous les trois succombant au confort du sofa, sans beaucoup d'égards pour la bienséance.

**oOo**

**To Be Continued**

LA grande question : Qui a remarqué qu'Harry et Drago se sont rencontrés dans le chapitre ? Personne ?! Vous n'êtes pas très attentifs ! Ce n'est pas une vraie rencontre au sens propre du terme mais quand même…

Le chapitre 6 est en bonne voie : Les ¾ sont déjà écrits … Il va falloir être très sage ! Hihihi !

On espère que ça vous a plu …

Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes-en part en reviews : critique, lynchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … On prend tout !

Comment ça pas de monologue d'adoration en notre honneur ? Bouuuuu !

Merci à tous de lire cette fic : Nous apprécions beaucoup !


End file.
